Water
by beevaleria
Summary: A bit of water never hurt anyone specially to a certain ice mage. Gruvia and other pairings as well. This is my first fanfiction I hope you enjoyed. WARNING! ... Just kidding there's no real danger, but for some reason I felt like putting it. But you should beware of the weird author.
1. Never mess with Erza's Cake

Hello my dear Fairies this is my first fanfiction ever and I'm kind of nervous not sure if its good or not but I'll try my best.I also want to thank the people who have follow and read my story so far and also my friend who has become my editor (she's one of my closest but she won't hesitate to tell me when I don't used the proper grammar). I hope you have a fairytastic day ( I swear it sounded way better in my head) ~~\\(^_^)/~~ -Beevaleria

* * *

" **Come on Ice popsicle your punches are starting to feel like those of a baby** " Natsu yelled as he threw a punch of his own. As I tried to move away from his punch I saw something blue moving from the corner of my eye which distracted me allowing Natsu's fist to hit my face dead on.

" **You wish ash for brains you're the one whose going soft I barely felt that aren't you supposed to be a mighty dragon slayer?** " I retorted back landing a punch to his jaw that sent him flying across the guild into a certain blonde celestial mage who began to emit a dark aura similar to a certain re-equip mage.

" **Natsu how many times have I told you that if you want to fight with Gray take it outside before you destroy the guild again**!" Lucy screeched at Natsu who was now cowering underneath the table and apologizing trying to soothe her anger. As I started to laugh to myself over how pathetic he looked I somehow seemed to have directed her attention towards me.

" **And _you_ Gray, you should know better than to fight with Natsu! What would you have done if Natsu had landed in Erza's cake instead of me**?" I flinched at the thought. Yeah that definitely would have ended up badly; most likely a manhunt initiated by a terrifying Erza seeking revenge. Sometimes Lucy could be just as bad as Erza.

" **Okay, okay I'm sorry but lately I've being feeling restless like something is missing but I don't know what**."I said while I subconsciously strip down to my boxers.

" **Okay first thing first put some damn clothes on, and second of all, I think you are starting to miss your precious little Juvia** " Cana hollered from her spot on the bar drinking her big barrel of booze, and now that I think about it I haven't seen Juvia for the past two days. At first I was delighted that she wasn't with me all the time like always, but now I feel weird, maybe I've just gotten so used to her following me all the time that now that I'm free of her for two days seems weird. But where on earth could she be? Maybe she finally gave up on me and got herself a real boyfriend? Nahh if what she claims is true she loves me too much to get over me in just two days. Right? What am I saying I should be happy that I finally got rid of her.

" **There's no way that I missed her, I'm actually glad that she's not following me anymore that way she won't get in the way"** or get herself in danger trying to protect me. As I started to put my clothes on I notice once again a blue figure from the corner of my eye but as soon as I turned I couldn't see it anymore. Maybe I'm starting to see things.

 **"Right that's why you keep looking around the guild every five minutes, I bet you are trying to catch a glimpse of her but unfortunately for you she's not here, she took a mission that is going to take three days to accomplish."** Lucy commented while that stupid flame head stood behind her smirking as if he knew something that I didn't.

 **"She went alone on a mission that is going to take three whole days! Why didn't she ask me to accompany her, it's not like there was anything better for me to do besides beating Natsu up"** I asked a bit peeved seeing as how one of my comrades, and a girl no less, going alone on a mission that is probably dangerous. Trust me I know just how strong Juvia is- I almost died during our first encounter, but that's not what I am concerned about. There are many things that can go wrong in a mission when you are all alone. She can get kidnaped or even worse she can get taken advantage of by some kind of pervert.

" **Oi Gray! What do you mean by beating me up, and if I were you I wouldn't say those kinds of things to me.** " Natsu said his smirk widening.

" **Why would I care what I call you, Flame breath.** "

" **Oh I don't know, I just thought that you would like to know that Juvia didn't go alone but with.."** SMACK!

" **Natsu keep your mouth shut; remember we promised not to tell Gray who she went with**." Lucy practically yelled as she smacked Natsu once more.

" **What do you mean she didn't go alone, who did she go with and why did she tell you not to tell me?"** I yelled at Natsu as I lean across the table and grabbed his precious scarf.

" **Well she went with L..** " Natsu started but was soon interrupted by a Lucy kick that sent him flying onto Erza's strawberry cake.

" **Natsu I told you to keep quiet and don't you dare break the promise we made towards Juvia!** " Said Lucy after a pause trying to catch her breath. Since when did Lucy and Juvia become such good friends all of the sudden?

" **Natsu how dare you defile my precious cake!** " Erza exclaimed radiating a powerful wicked aura.

" **Haven't I told you not to fight inside the guild!** "

 **"..Ayye..but-t..Lucy..She"** Natsu stuttered but never finished his sentence for Erza grabbed him by the scarf and dragged him outside leaving behind a silent Guild, muttering something on the way out about divine punishment and cake.


	2. Levy the Fairy Tail Chameleon

" **Now Lucy, tell me who did Juvia go with on that mission.** "I said with a growled as soon as Erza and Natsu were out of sight.

" **I don't know what you're talking about. Why would I know who she went with its not like we are close friends or anything, she considers me her love rival after all.** " Lucy said with a nervous tone, avoiding my gaze. She is definitely hiding something.

" **Are you sure Lucy, that you are not hiding anything from me? You seem a bit nervous**."

" **..I..I'm sure; there is no reason for me to lie."** Lucy stutter

" **But Gray didn't you say that you didn't miss Juvia.** " Crap

" **Yeah I said I don't miss her. But that doesn't mean I'm not worry about her, she is a member of our Guild after all.** "I said in my most serious voice. "

 **Yeah but..** " Lucy tried to interject but I didn't give her the opportunity.

" **No buts if you were the one going on that mission instead I would also be concern about you or for any other friend in our guild**." But for some reason I knew that I wouldn't be as concern as I am right now, a reason that I did not understand.

" **..Fine, I know who Juvia went with on the mission but I can't tell you.** " Lucy stated in a defeated voice.

" **Why can't you tell me.** "

" **Because I promise her I wouldn't and a promise is sacred to a celestial wizard so I can't break my promise.** " Damn it no wonder Juvia told Lucy, she won't break the promise or let anyone break it for that matter, meaning Natsu is out of the question. But who would she have gone on mission with, everyone is here...except Gajeel and Lily! Did Juvia go with him, I knew they were close since they both came from the same guild and joined Fairy Tail around the same the time, but that doesn't mean they like each other right? Juvia likes me and I'm pretty sure there's something going on between Gajeel and Levy. So there's nothing for me to worry about right and it's not like I care or that there's a tiny sliver of chance that those two might like each other and before I even knew it I was infront of Levy who was reading a book like usual.

" **Oh hi Gray long time no see.** "

" **umm hi Levy I was just wondering,what are you reading** " was that awkward or what, she's definitely going to notice I'm up to something.

" **Oh I-I'm reading a book that E-Erza let me borrow for research.** " Why is Levy blushing is she sick or maybe I caught her thinking about Gajeel and if so then there's nothing for me to worry about.

" **So..do you know where Gajeel is. I been meaning to ask him something but I can't seem to find him.** " Levy's face got even redder not sure how's that possible but it seem that it was trying to rival Erza's scarlet hair.

" **U-um N-noo I haven't seen him today or yesterday for that matter.** "

" **Ohh , that's too bad I was sure if anyone knew where Gajeel was it would be you. Sorry for interrupting you** " I turn my back towards her

" **Wait, w-why did you think I would know where Gajeel might be** " I stop in my tracks a smirk taking over my expression she had fallen into my trap. As I turn back towards her I made sure I had my normal expression.

" **Well you know...** "

" **Know what!**?" She was even redder than before, it was official Levy was a chameleon her specialty being the color red.

" **Well ever since the Tenrou Island incident you two seem pretty close to me and I thought that you two were an item by now** "

" **Noooo! You got it all wrong I mean yes we have gotten closer but we are not going out ye.. I mean there's no way we would ever become a couple if anything the one that is definitely going to become one is Lu-chan and Natsu and by the way they're acting it seems that is going to be sooner rather than later** " she said while looking in the direction of those two where the flame head was resting on Lucy's lap while she was trying to soothe away his pain while lecturing him at the same time. Who knew that Lucy would be so contradicting?

" **Well thanks anyway Levy for your time and if you hear anything about Gajeel tell me okay** " this time I was going to leave her for real when I heard the guild's door slam open and the Iron dragon slayer and his exceed walk in and soon laid their eyes on us, but no Juvia was in sight. Huh? Wasn't she with him? " **Oi shrimp why you talking to that ice pervert..** "


	3. What is wrong with Fairy Tail girls

" **Oh, Hi Gajeel um we were just talking about you.** " I think Levy is about to passed out not too sure though.

" **Really now that's unusual you don't seem the type to talk about people behind their back, shrimp**." Is it just me or is he enjoying himself with that amuse smirk on his face.

" **N-No it's not like that Gray was just asking where you were, he wants to ask you something** **. Right Gray?** " As soon as Levy finished her sentence Gajeel turned his attention towards me, his smirk turning into his usual glare.

" **What do you want with me Ice freak, not asking for my clothes are Ya, cause I ain't giving them to you.** " What does mean? I don't need his stupid clothes I have my own. Damn it where did my shirt go.

" **I** **don't need your clothes you metal head, I just need to ask you something about Juv-** "

" **I ain't telling you nothing.** " So this bastard knows where Juvia is and knowing him just being nice isn't going to cut it. There's only two ways I can get the information out of him; beat it out of him or just ask Levy to make him tell us. I know the second choice is a desperate and cheap shot but I'm going to leave it as last resort , I'm not ready to give up my manhood up just yet so that leaves me no choice.

" **Gajeel** " Ok Gray here's your chance

" **Yea-** "

" **Ice make lance!** " Damn it! He dodged it

" **Hey what was that for you Ice Freak you wanna fight if so bring it on, Iron dragon's club** " Crap that one almost got me I might need to get serious no- 'SMACK!'

" **Oww what was that for shrimp!** " Wow Levy sure is brave hitting Gajeel with her purse like its nothing, what's wrong with Fairy Tail girls hitting some of the strongest guys we have like its no big deal and what's wrong with the guys letting getting hit and the only thing they do is complain. I bet if it was a guy that hit them they would beat them up in an instant. They sure act like wimps getting control by a bunch girl I am so not letting that happen to me. Hmm maybe only towards a certain- NO I will not summit I will keep my man pride and not just for me but for all those idiots out there that let themselves be control by girls. I will be a man!

" **Don't fight with Gray. He is just worry about Juvia and the least you can do is tell him where she went, don't you think?** " Screw man pride and what I just said these idiots getting control by girls is the best thing that could ever happen to anyone and you go Levy!

" **But he was the one who-** "

" **No buts and now Gajeel Redfox tell Gray where Juvia went or you are going to get a mouthful of my purse again** " They seem to be having some kind of staring contest hmm interesting

" **Fine... Juvia went on a mission to Balsam village** " Gajeel's tone couldn't sound more annoyed if he try, wait did he just say Balsam village?! THE Balsam village

" **Wait you mean to tell me she went to Balsam village the one that is also known as the Spa town Hosenka!** "

" **Yeah that's the one she told us that she was going on a mission and that we and I quote 'have to keep and eye on Gray-sama for me' and then she gave us a pile of kiwis and some metal for Gajeel and they she left without a word but I did see her talking to Lucy afterwards** " this time it was Lily who answer and what do they mean by keeping an eye on me? Whatever this is Juvia we are talking about maybe she just wants to make sure no girls get near me. Wait if this is true maybe she hasn't gotten over me pssh not that I care or anything.

" **Thanks for the information** "

" **Wh** **atever just get out of here I still have a score to settle with a certain shrimp and I don't want any idiots around, so beat it**." If Gajeel keeps this up we might never see Levy's natural skin color what will all the blushing it might even be permanent after these is done I got to ask Wendy to check Levy, this might turn to be something bad for her for now I need to think what I'm gonna do with this information; my options are to either go to Balsam village and check up on Juvia make sure she's okay then maybe even help her in the mission while seeing this mysterious person she doesn't want me to know about or to wait until she gets back and pounce on her and interrogate her about the mission and her companion she is going to arrive today anyways. So the choice is clear.

I'm going to Balsam …

* * *

 **A/N _welcome back my dear readers as you can see I am messing around with all the features in fanfiction when it comes to publishing a chapter its awesome I can finally feel like a real writer anyways I just want you to know that Balsam Village is a real place in Fairy Tail and incase you wanted to know more about it you can just watch episode 31 or read chapter 71-72 and in case anyone out there is lazy like me but still wants to know more about here is the breif summary: Balsam village is the spa town that team Natsu visits after a mission and it takes place during the Loke arc *sniff* *sniff* Anyway I want to also thank one of my closest friends and current editor 'Mizu Aozora' for dealing with my horrible grammar and for giving me a shout out in her epic story , so if you like Fairy Tail which I know you do and have time to spare go check out her story its called 'Endurance Test 2' its really good and hilarious. And Once again thank you for reading my story and I promise to update soon_**


	4. Yo Laxus grab your stuff

**_HEyyy My lovely readers I am soooo sorry I haven't updated but I was grounded and I didn't have my laptop or phone the entire weekend and I wasn't able to watch newest episode of Fairy Tail the momment it came out *sniff* *sniff* so I had to wait until today to catch up but on the bright side I was able to watch the newest episode and read the newest chapter of Fairy Tail (whoop whoop) I am sooo happy for that, But anyways I would really like to know what you all think about my story so if you have any questions or doubts or if you just want to express how you feel about the story , all you have to do is review and I'll try my best to answer you guys! Soo have a Fairytastic day ( yes I once again have used that phrase but I regret nothing) and see you in 5 days.~~beevaleria_**

* * *

As the day went on after Gray left the guild on a 'mission', everyone seem to know his real objective of the supposed mission

" **So** **do you think he went after Juvia** " Levy asked as she looked up from reading her book.  
 **"Well he certainly seem determined to know who she went with so I wouldn't be surprised if he showed up there** " Lily was the one who answer as Gajeel still seem a bit peeved from what happened earlier.  
" **Hey Levy, do you know if Gray went after Juvia**?" Lucy said as she walked up to them with a certain pink haired dragon slayer. He looked like a love sick puppy chasing after its master, Levy couldn't helped but giggle at this.

" **No, but we were actually just discussing this right Lily?** "

" **Yeah and we are assuming that he indeed went after her** " Lucy nodded her head thoughts forming in her head a mile per second

" **Oi Mira, bring us so food over here I'm starving, right Happy?"** Natsu suddenly yelled startling both females.

" **Aye sir and I want some fish** "

" **Coming right up guys I just need to get a new barrel for Cana and I'll be right there.** "

" **Stupid Salamander**." Gajeel mutter under his breath at Natsu's antics

" **What did you say metal head**." Natsu said while getting on top of the table  
 **" I said Stupid Salamander have a problem** " retorted Gajeel while also getting on the table as if he would let the stupid Salamander have the upper hand

" **Of course I do you metal freak, I'm not stupid.** "Natsu fired back

" **You sure 'bout that, because to me you seem so stupid that you don't realize your feelings for bunny girl.** " This reply not seem to only shocked Natsu but the whole table , making Lucy blush while Levy looked up at him in admiration almost like in some kind of trance.

" **What's that supposed to mean!** " This time Natsu seem more confuse than shocked, he knew he like Lucy and a lot but he didn't exactly know what kind of 'like' it was.

" **See I told you are stupid, you don't even realize you like her do you?** "

" **Of course I do she's my friend and partner and one of the most precious people in my life!** " At this point the whole guild seem to hold their breath not sure if to take it as a declaration of love towards the blonde celestial spirit Mage or just Natsu being Natsu and being a dense idiot, but before Gajeel was able to reply Natsu made an accusation of his own leaving the Iron dragons layer shocked and speechless for the second time.

" **And what about you, don't you sound a bit cynical when you yourself don't know how you feel for Levy and that's right I overhead your conversation with Lily the other day**." At this point the guild turned into chaos, Mira seem to have gone to paradise what with her three favorite ships seemly soaring through, while both Levy and Lucy seemed paralyzed in shocked and then there was Laxus who seem to be getting a kick out of this seeing everyone shocked from what was painfully obvious from the beginning.

" **Why-y you little ... Of course I know how I feel about the shrimp and how dare you bring her into this.** " Now Gajeel looked like he was about to kicked Natsu's ass for involving his shrimp into the conversation.

" **Guys just stop, right now isn't the time for this we are supposed to be discussing Gray and Juvia and what we are going to do if Gray finds out who she went with, right Levy?** " Lucy said as soon as she was able to move again, but she still couldn't believed what she just heard but right now she had to focus or she might just go insane. Luckily Levy agreed with her  
" **Lucy is right, as soon as we finished the situation with Gray we will discuss this in a civilized manner, but for now Gray's situation is more important.** " Both dragon slayers seemed to have calmed down and soon Mira, who had returned from her private paradise, came to deliver Natsu's order

" **So what are you guys going to do about Gray?** " Mira asked even though she just wanted to ask them when they would get together, but for now she's going to focused on one pairing at a time.  
" **Well we are not sure but it looks like we will have to go Balsam to keep an eye on things.** " At this Mira almost fan girl but seemed to keep in check the squeals that threatened to escape her, how wonderful the subject for her matched making were about to go to the spa town what could be more romantic than a trip to the spa albeit that they were just going to prevent Gray from going ballistic once he found out who Juvia went with, but it still was the perfect place for her match making schemes **.**

" **Oh that sounds like a good idea, I think I might go with you guys and the boys are coming right?** "Mira said with a mischievous smile

" **Yeah** " both girls answered simultaneously while silencing the boys protest with simple glares leaving no room for arguments  
" **In that case I'll bring...hmm ... Laxus.** " Mira decided after few seconds of looking around the guild.  
" **Yo Laxus grab your stuff, you're coming with us.** " Mira seem to shock the guild once again...man today was sure full of surprises. Laxus just raised one blonde eyebrow  
" **And why should I come and tag along with you.** "

" **Because I said so and because you have nothing to do since your whole team is gone today.** " Both S-class wizards seem to be holding a staring contest. Finally Laxus relented with a cursed under his breath and replied

" **Fine...but I'm only doing this because there's nothing interesting to do today."**  
" **Sure whatever you say.** "  
" **Now, when everyone is ready we will meet at the train station in half an hour in order to get there today.** "  
Soon everyone agreed except for Natsu that was already getting motion sickness just from thinking about the long trip ahead of them


	5. Elf-Green and Ever-Man

HIIII Everyone and before anyone goes off on me for not Updating; I just want to say im sooooo sorry but there's been a lot going on lately and if you want to know why, read the Authors Note at the end of the I just say I had an akward(not sure if spelled that right but who cares, I know im a poor excuse for an author :( ) time writting this chapter and for some reason i kept getting writters block but i did my best or at least I hope so. So as to not kwwp you away from the chapter any longer , I hope you enjoy !

* * *

Few hours after leaving the guild we can spot our favorite Ice Mage stripping in front of the entrance of the inn, team Natsu had stayed in after a mission following the Phantom lord incident.

" **Well this is a good place as any to start looking for that problematic girl and her mysterious companion."** Gray murmured to himself, as he let himself in only to be received by screams and insults.

" **Sir please leave, this is a family place and we don't welcome perverts."** an old lady who looked to be the owner said.

" **Oi who you calling a pervert, old lady."** How dare she call me a pervert when I'm trying to look out for one of my comrade who was stupid enough to come to a mission with some unknown shady bastard.

" **Well I'm calling out the pervert who is only wearing boxers in a family place."** What does she mean only wearing boxers.

" **Damn it , why does this keep happening to me."** the old lady had to laugh at this, understanding that this young man wasn't a real pervert just a big idiot and she decided to take pity on him.

" **Well are you going stand there all day or are you planning to get a room."** I might as well get a room for the night for when I finally find and spend the night. The next day they could head out to the guild only if he were to find her that is.

" **Oh okay, I would like to get one large room for a night with two futons."**

" **Hm okay that will be 3,000 jewels."** that's quite cheap considering how much they paid last time but to be fair they did a lot of damage during their pillow fight.

" **Okay your room is going to be the second to last one into the right and every guest is allowed to go to the hot springs out back, they are open from 6 in the morning until one hour after** **midnight** **, they are separated but during** **midnight** **we open them especially for the lovers who pretty much forced me into doing so and its being like that ever since. I think their names were Elf-green and Ever-man not too sure though."** Oh that was new last time we were here the hot springs were separated maybe he and Juvia could go later I'm sure she would be overjoyed to be able to soaked and relax at the hot springs I mean what girl wouldn't I have heard Lucy and Erza talking about it before how it's good for your youth or something like that. Wait did she just said Elf-Green and Ever-Man for some reason those names sounded awfully familiar but whatever he was here to look for Juvia.

 **"Hey old lady I'm wondering have you seen a Water Mage around here with a companion she's from my guild; Fairy Tail and I am looking for her."**

" **Well, my dear you have to be more specific than that, it's hard to recognize Fairy Tail members and it's even harder to recognize those who are also water mages, you have to describe her to the smallest detail."** Well this made things harder how am I supposed to describe her without sounding like a creep.

" **Well her name is Juvia Lockser she has blue hair and not just any kind of blue but the same shade as the clear sky or water and then her eyes …her eyes are a shade darker of blue and they usually have a glimmer of mischievous happiness when she's up to something and she has a creamy white soft complexion that is framed by a pair of thick black eyelashes that make her eyes standout even more and she also has a slender neck but it's covered up most of the time by somewhat Russian style coat that sometimes seems to match with Laxus which is very annoying at times seeing the two of them match even though her coat is a cool blue shade, underneath that coat of her she has a curvaceous figure even though she tries to hide, and her Fairy Tail mark is above her left thigh and its color is blue and while she's not the tallest person she's not short and has long legs and lately she wears her dark brown boots that reach up to her thighs not that I look or anything and yeah I guess that's everything.."** Gray said while rubbing the back of his neck sporting a small blush.

Well that's interesting; the young man doesn't look like the kind to be head over heels over a girl, but with this Juvia girl he seems to lose his cool. Talking about Juvia she vaguely remembers seeing a girl fitting the descriptions to a Tee but unfortunately the girl was being accompanied by a mysterious young man that wore a hat to hide his face. They had rented the room next to his and what luck this guy had, but maybe it would be better if I don't tell him that her companion was a guy.

" **Well now that you mention it Two days ago she checked in into the Inn with her companion but before you ask no I didn't see the person clearly I don't even know if he's a guy or a girl."** Old lady told Gray who seemed frustrated and relieved at the same time.

" **Thank you old lady and by any chance do you have any idea of when she might come back or where she is at the moment?"** Gray asked while trying to hide the slight hopeful tone of his voice but failing miserably.

" **I'm sorry young man but I do not know where they went or what time they might be coming back but if you like I could pass on a message for you."** The old lady asked trying to be more helpful to the young man who seemed anxious to find Juvia.

" **Hmm in cased she comes back before me please tell her that Gray is looking for her and that she better not try to avoid me, just tell her that and she'll know what I mean and thanks for the help old lady I'll just take my stuff to my room and going to be back in few hours."** Gray said more determine now that he knew Juvia was closer than he first thought.

" **Anytime, young man."**

" **You can call me Gray."**

" **And you can call me Akane, hope you find her."**

As Gray walk to his room he heard some giggling coming from the third to last room right next to his.

" **Ooh Kagome this is the room where that blue lady stays."** Blue lady? They must be talking about Juvia.

" **You mean the lady who's staying with that beautiful man that even Lady Kikyo thought was hot!"** More squealing and giggles were heard.

Wait did she just say that a man stayed in the same room as Juvia!

" **That's the one and guess what else it seems that she is a Water mage from the famous guild; Fairy Tail!"** So it's definitely Juvia they are talking about.

" **How do you know this Sango, I never heard her talked about herself only about someone name Juvia."** Yeah how does she know this and Juvia IS talking about herself.

" **Well… I heard this Guy talking to Lady Akane, he seems to be looking for her and it turns out that her name is Juvia."** Oh so that's how she knows doesn't she know spying on people is bad, not that he could say anything about it since he is doing the same thing with them.

" **That is weird, why would someone be referring themselves in a third person point of view."** It's not weird that's just how Juvia is and now start talking about the guy she's with.

As if hearing his demand they once started talking about him.

" **Well maybe but the guy she's with seems to find it endearing and head over heels for her."** Three...Two...One... Why would Juvia be staying in room with a guy that is crazy about her doesn't she know how dangerous that can be, I mean she could be taken advantage of by this guy.

" **That's too bad though I would have liked to have a taste of him."**

" **Ohh Kagome you're a bad girl even though you already have hunk of a man for yourself and if he finds out that you find that guy attractive I'm sure Inuyasha would go after his head."** I hope that Inuyasha guy finds out

" **Sango you know I'm just joking, plus he is too cold for me literally he is a Ice mage but he is perfect for her water and Ice sounds romantic don't you think?"**

" **Very."**

Ice mage? There's not that many ice mages around this part except…oh god, don't let it be him.

"… **and I heard his name is Lyon."**

* * *

 **A/N** Okay getting to the point I just want to say the reason that i havent updated was because I'm on vacation in ... **Mexico.** Its been fun and really relaxing being here and visiting my family ( _yes I am mexican born in mexico_ )but the only downside is that I have no wifi ( _I litterally cried when I found that out_ ) and the only reason I have any right now is because im in the roof of my house ( _its two stories high_ ) stealing some wifi from the neighbors ( _should not try at home I almost fell down twice_ ) and decided to risk it and update while I have the time soooo im verrrryyy sooooorrrryyy I hadn't update but theres some good news I'm going home in about a week ( _not too sure i gotta ask my best friend shes keeping count_ ) so I'll be able to update more frequent. So yay for that anyways AS you read the chapter some of you might recognize some names from Inuyasha and Ranma 1/2 and I'm really sorry about that but I suck at coming up with names and it didn't feel right putting a English name so I borrowed them and if you think its to confusing or have Ideas to which Names I should use please let me know and once again I apologize and please review I'll try to see if I can update soon THANK YOU!


	6. Fairy Tail to the rescue

**HELLOOOOO everybody, excuse my hyperness but I drank and for some reason it always makes me hyper like when I eat chocolate anywho I would like to thank two people who review my story that made me fangirl (I get really excited when people review my story or even favorite or follow it, My mom somehow always catches me when im in the middle of a fangirl session making her doubt my sanity that has been long gone by now) and the two great people who made me fangirl were _Sophia Jones_ she review during my fourth chapter and made me smile like crazy and I wasnt able to thank her till now and the second one is _Hisuichanxx_ who commented in the last chapter and seem to actually enjoyed my story (sometimes I feel like people don't really enjoyed it but thats why I fangirl each time someone reviews or follows/favorites my story) and so you each time someone does that it makes my day ~(^_^)~ And thanks for your reviews anyway a random fact about me is that I'm curently watching _Kuroko no baske_ and I Love with such a passion its funny and really interisting and my bae is kuroko and kagami Anyways I'll let get on with the story.**

* * *

One hour after Gray had arrived to the inn, a group of mages stumbled in followed by curses and some mild screams.

 **"I am never ever riding the train ever again."** Natsu mumbled after stumbling into the ground causing Lucy who was sort of carrying him to trip followed by the rest of their companions, the only ones that were not affected were the exceeds who had decided that flying would have been a safer options what with the three dragon slayer getting motion sickness leaving their partner to drag them to their favorite inn.

 **"Shut up Salamander, you are so weak you can't even endure a simply t-train ride so sucked it up and be a man."** Gajeel mumbled trying to appear non-affected by the train ride (that was one of the only few things that could bring dragon slayers to their knees right after their perspective female partners) but failing miserably.

 **"Oh like you are doing any better metal head, you even have small fragile Levy carrying you like a sack of potatoes how do call that being a man."** Laxus interjected this time only to be shut up by Mira who pulled his ear for seemly threatening the progress of her ships.

 **"Ow, that hurt you she demon."** Laxus whisper low enough that even the other two dragon slayers couldn't hear.

 **"Oi, the shrimp might be small but she's not fragile."** Gajeel retorted trying to keep his shrimp from getting picked on. No one besides him was allowed to do that. Levy who heard Gajeel's comment turned bright red.

 **"Would you guys stop, its already bad enough that all three of you turned into wimps and made us carried you all the way to the inn without you having some kind of macho contest."** Lucy raised her voice in order to be heard over the dispute she was cranky from the train ride and she wasn't up to dealing with a bunch of idiots when they had more important matters to deal with.

Natsu made a sound of protest only to be silence by one of Lucy's glared, sometimes she could be worse than Erza but neverthelessnever less he stilled like that side of her.

 **"Why don't you guys just rest in the chairs over there and let us in charge of getting the rooms."** This time it was Mira who spoke with a gentle voice trying to comfort the Dragon Slayers.

 **"Fine but we will be right over there if anything comes up."** Laxus replied not liking the Idea of being grouped in with the two idiots (that are pretty much useless in this state) just for his own motion sickness.

 **"Sure just rest."**

As the girls trotted to the front desk, all three not noticing the old lady that had witness the small spectacle while sweeping near the desk with a small smile.

 **"How may I help you my Dears."** Akane asked as she sat herself behind the desk once again.

 **"We would like two rooms to stay for the night, please."** Levy asked the old lady

 **"I am afraid that not possible we only have one room available at the moment, though its big enough to host twenty futons and if you liked we could even divided the room so you ladies have some privacy."** Akane said trying to make them more comfortable and when the blonde young girl lifted her right hand to to move her hair into place she saw her Fairy Tail mark making her smile, today is going to be a really interesting day that was for sure.

At this the girls turned to each other trying to see if it was a good idea. Mira was ecstatic, only one room left meant that they had to share it with the boys a perfect opportunity to set her matchmaking schemes into motion. While Lucy and Levy glance at each other not sure what to do with the situation, in one hand it meant they could save some Jewels but in the other hand they had Mira with them and they knew she would try something crazy.

 **"Yes we will take the room please."** Mira said not really caring if she sounded excited.

 **"How many futons?"** Akane ask while smiling at the white haired girl who had a gleam of mischievousness in her eyes.

 **"Hey Happy, Lily do you want a futon of your own or would you shared one with me and Levy?"** Lucy ask

 **"We'll share it with you guys if it's not a problem."** Lily said. Today they were supposed to have rainstorm and no matter how big his pride was today he was sleeping next to Levy who seemed to have a gentle aura that calmed him whenever he was feeling stressed.

 **"Aye sir, I want to sleep next to Lucy even though she'll take up all the space."** Happy agreed with Lily while teasing Lucy, it was always more fun to see her get mad when he teased her and to be honest the little exceed actually like sleeping with her just as much as Natsu even though the poor Dragon Slayer always got a 'Lucy Kick' whenever he did.

 **"Shut up cat or I won't feed you your precious fish."** Lucy said in a irritated voice teasing the poor exceed.

 **"NOOOO, Natsu help Lucy is being mean and is trying to starved me to death."** With that the blue exceed flew towards Natsu

 **"Now that that's settled we would like to have six futons please."** Lucy told the old lady

 **"Okay that'll be 8,000 Jewels and just so you kids know every guest is allowed to use the hot springs out back and its open till one hour after midnight hope you all enjoy your stay with us, and if you all like I can get my husband Ranma into helping you take your stuff to your room which is the last one into the right."** Akane said while calling her husband from the hallway.

 **"What do you want Akane don't you see I'm busied, some jerk Punched a hole into the second to last room and freaked out the girls who were cleaning the room next to it, at least he was man enough to leave money for the repairs."** Ranma reply to his wife

 **"As soon as you help the girl take their stuff to their room you can continue patching up the hole."** Akane told her husband in a patronizing voice and she knew exactly who the culprit was, she just hoped that whatever the reason was didn't concern the young man that accompanied Juvia or it might lead to many troubles ahead.


	7. Mighty Titania

HELLLLLOOOOOOOO everrrryyyyyyyyyyyybodyyyyyyyyyyy sorry for not updating for over a month but school has started two weeks ago and I haven't had time (having two AP classes is hard they gave me homework on the first day of school T_T i cry cause i wasn't ready for it but on the good side I got to see my friends who I haven't seen in a while) and My bestfriend's birthday is coming up (sept. 10) and im going to update on her birthday and decicated to her but don't worry before her birthday comes up dirung the weekend because i feel really guilty for not updating but anyways I would like to thank ' ** _Gruviaislife'_** , **' _monkeyru_ ' **and **_'Lalathefox'_** for commenting (reviewing) inn my story which really made me happy ( by happy i mean fangirling in public and making my mom embarrased that she try walking away from me) also i would like to thank _**'inukekarynatsusu'**_ for following the story even though when I recieve the notification i was so happy that it made me walk right into a pole ;but I really enjoyed getting feedback from my readers who I Love almost as much as a Fairy tail cause it gives me motivation to keep writting ( which believe it or not really helps because I never really stick to something so many people are surprise that i have stuck so long) so thank you readers once again and so if you excuse me I'm going to work on my homework hope you guys have a great day.

~\\(^_^)/~ Beevaleria

* * *

Half an hour later at the Balsam Village train station we can hear a commotion going on revolving around a certain red haired girl and her companions.

" **What do you mean that it was my fault that the train was destroyed if you want to blame someone blame that perverted attendant of yours who kept hitting on my friend, it's not just wrong but illegal to flirt with a minor who clearly is not interested in that pervert that is twice her age."** Erza exclaim to the conductor who had the nerve to come and complain about the train when she was only trying to defend Wendy's honor after that fiend had _'accidentally'_ trip and ruined the last piece of cake and he finally crossed the line when he tried to make a passed at Wendy. She was beyond pissed off and the only thing that seemed like a good thing at the time was to try and sliced him up.

" **It's okay Erza-nee, he only flirted with me and I ignore him so there was no harm done, and I'm sorry conductor I know she didn't mean harm she did what she thought was right and went a bit overboard so please forgive us and I'll try to pay for the damages that were caused to the train."** Wendy said in her soft and polite voice trying to soothe Erza along with the conductor.

" **No, its okay young lady you don't have to pay for the damages it was partially our fault for hiring the attendant and we hope you will forgive us for the misunderstanding and inconvenience and we notice that every time your friend rides our train she always orders at least three slices of cake and we would like to offer you guys a strawberry shortcake as an apology."** The conductor said with a bit of a blush seeing as they're obviously drunk brown-haired companion had pressed him against her chest.

" **There's nothing to worry about big guy, Erza here will forgive you as long as you give her cake."** Cana said while pointing to a stargazed Erza (who was about to hug the conductor and possibly given him a concussion from all her excitement) that was being calmed down by Wendy and Romeo

" **No problem as long as we have an understanding and that cak- I mean apology we are okay and I would like to apologies also for destroying your train I didn't mean to get so out of control and would you like to hit me as a retribution?"**

" **T-there's really no need for that and if you would like to pass by the bakery this afternoon for your cake just tell the baker that the conductor sent you and you will be okay and now if you'll excuse me I'm going to inform the station that we won't be able to use the train for the next two days."**

" **Well that went better than I expected, I really thought I would had to use my charm to get out of paying for the damages saving me the money for some good quality booze don't ya think Romeo?"** While grabbing Romeo in a side hug

" **Y-yeah, I mean I thought that we would have to pay for the damages but instead he offered us a cake I cannot believe how nice the folks in this town are. I'm sure Natsu-nii is having a blast while looking for Gray and Miss Juvia."** Romeo said while looking at Wendy wondering if she really was okay after the train incident.

" **I sure hope so because as soon as I see them they'll get a piece of my mind for leaving without so much as a farewell."** Erza said while a dark aura oozed out of her persona.

" **But before that happens we should check in at the Inn we always go to every time we are here so we can put this little incident behind us don't you think, Erza?"** Carla interjected before Erza went off in another of her rampage not that she minded anymore being used to it and all, plus most of the time it was done to protect her friends.

" **You are right let us go to the Inn and then head straight to bakery."** at her reply everyone became nervous not wanting to correct the mighty Titania.

~~~~~~~~~FAIRY TAIL~~~~~~~~~

Few minutes later at the Inn the second group of Fairy Tail mages arrive, causing a bit less of a commotion.

" **Come on everyone the sooner that we check in the sooner we can find the rest of our friends and the sooner I can eat my cake so hurry up before I decided to behead the guys for taking the girls along without even mention it to the Master."** As soon as those words were out her mouth everyone scamper inside hurrying to the front desk where an old lady was looking at the with amusement in her eyes and a hint of a smile.

" **Hey old lad-"** _Smack_ **" I mean landlady we would like to rent two rooms."** Romeo said rubbing the back of his head.

" **Oh I'm sorry young man but all the rooms at the inn are taken actually not even an hour ago a group of Fairy Tail mages took the last room."**

" **Oh is there any chance that those mages could have being three guys suffering from motion sickness and three other girls along with two exceeds."** Wendy asked hoping that they had found Natsu and the others.

" **Yeah, and is there any chance that you know them."** Akane asked surprise to see another group who had the same vibe as the group before them.

" **Actually we are from the same guild and we came looking for them and also another one of our friends his name is Gray who came looking for Juvia who was on a mission."** Erza told the old lady hoping that she had seen or heard of the other idiot who should had waited for Juvia to come back.

" **That's wonderful, everyone that you are looking for have actually checked in into rooms here maybe if you would like to share a room with them we can try to squeezed you in."**

" **Thanks Landlady we would really appreciate it. "** Wendy ask while beaming with joy just the thought of finding the rest of her friends brought a warm feeling in her heart. Unknown to her Romeo was staring at her with a puppy love face at seeing her so happy that made Carla smiled sweetly thinking that they had made the right choice by joining Fairy Tail, they had made new friends that care for them deeply and Wendy had met someone who loved her even if that person himself didn't know yet and even she had found a certain foolish blue Tomcat that seem to brighten her day.


	8. Maybe because I am

Hello My little Fairies before you start throwing stuff at me I got something so say I couldn't update on my bestfriends birthday because we went to eat on her birthday which turn out soooo well that we made her cry at least two times like my friend (who knows exactly who she is) would say it was really a great time and once I got home I was to shock to write (she drove me home , she's 16 and I don't trust teenagers behind the wheel or more like i seen to many teenage accidents in movies) and hadn't had time to (please don't be offended by that its a habbit i have)I would like to dedicate this too My bestfry who turned 16 this month and also to **_bubblegum12899 , Rhynin_** who followed my story and made my day without no accidents (It was a record for fangirling and not getting injured in the process) and also to _**ArtGirlLullaby**_ who broke my record by not only following and favoriting my story but by following me (crazy isn't I have my very own follower I felt soooo happy jumped up and down the coach accidentally triping my self with my own feet falling down the sofa into the floor when I was supposedly acting 'normal' since I had guest at that momment lets just say I was quite embarrased but happy at the same time soooo thank you everyone for reading my story even though there's many out there that are way better. SOoooooooooooooo before I go I have small announcement to say ; Im ending the story sooon. Soo please review or comment or PM of your thoughts and upon a request Once I'm done with the story I'm going to write a small interview with the members of the Fairy Tail guild so if you like to ask anything or give me advice (which I sooo terribly need since this is still my first fanfic and soon to be interview *sweating a river* so pleaseeee put me out of my misery) please PM or review and I'll try my best to do it soooooo now ill let you guys throw the pitch forks and set me on fire but remember I-Im not scared sooooo bye *hides inside of a dictionary* You guys will never find me Bwahahaha *choke* haha.

* * *

" **Come on guys we have to hurry before Gray finds Juvia and pretty much destroys the town .. Natsu put that down and don't burn a building down."** Lucy exclaimed while looking at the clock tower. Sometimes she wished that finding one friend wouldn't be so difficult.

" **Okay if I were Lyon and had finally gotten Juvia to agree on going out with me where would I take her in this town."** Levy wonder out loud.

" **Good thinking Levy-chan! We should try to find them first to where they are, there's a chance Gray might be close by."** Lucy beamed at Levy

" **Thanks Lu-chan!"** Levy beam back at her

" **If I were Lyon I would take her to the first Restaurant I see."** Natsu said giving their little group quite a shock. 'Who knew Natsu had it in him to be romantic.' Lucy wonder maybe he has experience with romantic dates of sorts and wasn't as dense as everyone thought he was, maybe he was secretly a play-..

" **Because I would be hungry and need lots of meat and fire to go play."**

Everyone sweat drop at this. Of course Natsu wouldn't be romantic the only thing he knew what to do involve eating, playing, and fighting.

" **Okay anyways I think we should split up to cover more ground and check all the romantic places they have in this place; Natsu you and Lucy are obviously are partners so you will take the North side of the town, Gajeel you take Levy to the West side and Happy and Lily you guys take the East and check from the sky and I'll go with Laxus to the South side and in an hour will meet back at the Inn and report in, okay."** Mira said while smiling like the cat who ate the canary her eyes shining with mischief at the chance of her favorite couples getting lost in each others company and finally becoming an official couples.

" **Why do I feel like you are planning something."** Laxus said while staring into her blues eyes getting the feeling that if he dare object against her plan that death would seem like a better option than facing her wrath.

" **Maybe because I am."** Mira said with a coy smile while fluttering her eyelashes at the blonde making him and the others flinch at the obvious plan while making Laxus feel something else that he dismiss as a chill from her icy stare, nothing more nothing less.

Few minutes later at the North part of the town

" **Hey Luce…"**

" **Yeah Natsu?"**

" **If It were you I was taking out I wouldn't care where we ended up as long as you were with me."** Natsu said with his famous big smile that would make any other fangirl swoon

" **I-I wouldn't care either because it's more fun when we are together."** Lucy said giving her own smile that made Natsu smile even more and wonder if he was sick as he felt something twitch where his heart resided.

At the same time in the West part of the town

" **Hey Gajeel."**

" **Yeah shrimp?"**

" **I-I was wondering… never mind."** Levy trailed of not having the courage to tell Gajeel what was on her mind

" **Oi shrimp if you have something in your mind just say it, it's the least you could do."** Gajeel said trying to be as encouraging as Gajeel could be.

" **I-I was wondering if you took a girl on a d-date where would it be?"** Levy asked making her cheeks turn a bright pink color.

" **Isn't it obvious I would take her to the Library."**

" **Oh.."**

" **Yeah.."**

At the south part of the town

" **Laxuuuuuusssssssssss."** Mira called out

" **Don't even start she-demon I might not know what you are up to but I won't be part of it."** Laxus stated trying to put his foot down as not to let the she-demon persuade him with one of her smiles

" **But you became part of it when you agree to come here."** Mira added with a coy smile trying to riled him up.

" **Well I refuse to become even more involve in your shenanigans."** Laxus said while he gave himself a pep talk; I am a man and will not let a she-demon dictate my actions.

" **We'll see about that and what I was trying to tell you before you so rudely jumped to conclusions was that the guy over there was totally checking you out and now is coming our way."** Mira said trying to keep the giggles at bay while she ran away from the soon to be disaster.

 **"Why you little..."**

Somewhere in Balsam Village

" **Juvia are you sure about this, we could turn around and go back to the Inn and then we can take the next train to Magnolia after all you told the guild you be back today."** Lyon asked her trying to get her to turn back.

" **No Lyon-sama, Juvia is sure about this and she's going to go through this."** Juvia said in a confident would go through this even if it killed her.

" **But.."**

" **No but's, Juvia has to do this. Juvia just hopes Gray-sama won't hate me after this."** Oh Gray-sama please don't hate Juvia after this.

" **Don't worry Juvia, Gray would be crazy to hate you for this and anyway it's probably me who he would be mad at not you."** Lyon tried to comfort Juvia, hoping that after this everything would turn out fine, without a bloodbath.

" **Thank you Lyon-sama Juvia really appreciates what you are doing."** Juvia said while extending her hand to Lyon

" **No problem, now let's go in."**


	9. COME AND DANCE WITH US

Heyyyy there my Little fairies! I know I haven't been updating in a while but this month has been crazy for me, My birthday (16th birthday) was on the 5th (a monday) and on that day my school had this really cool concert from the Highschool Nation tour who included Drake Bell (From Drake and Josh) I was sooo happy I cried when I heard him sing cause he made it my best birthday yet and that's not all I got to meet him in person and actually hug him and take a picture with him where I look horrendous cause it looked like I was about to cry (which I was) I also had this birthday Gathering (I refuse to call it a party cause I didn't want a birthday party) with all my friends we had a water ballon fight and we ate a cake that my sister made (was really delicious) and I also got a new laptopwhich I thought I had broken it that same day because believe it or not I'm horrible with I'm soo sorry I haven't been updating but this month has been crazy for especially few days ago where I almost died while trying to finish a AP project that was worth 2 test I'm doing it again (blabbing) so I am really sorry for not updating and before you gooo I just wanted to let you guys know I appreciate it when you all read my story and review and stuff it makes me feel happy even if when I become happy I always somehow end up hurt or embarrased my self in public (what can I say I get really excited )soooo I would like to thank _**ArtGirlLullaby**_ for her sweet review I was so happy that wait for it... I fell from the coach I was sitting on while watching GBF with some of my friends who ignore me (because it's expected of me ) and Also to _**vampireknighthunter**_ and _**JcL107**_ who follow my story It felt good to know that people were still reading my story even though I haven't been updating but I have good news I only suffer minor bruises on both accounts (1: i fell from the tree i was climbing 2: I walked into a pole while reading the notification) and Finally but not least (not sure if that's how you say it ) I would like to thank _**PeoniesandPoppies**_ who almost gave me a heart attack when I got the notifications that she follow,favorite me and my story while leaving a review (I was so happy i almost dropped my cookies ) so once again Thanks to everyone for reading my story! SO I'll just leave you guys to the story while I go watch this new anime I'm watching Slayers (really gooooooood I love Lina Inverse she is the best)

* * *

At the small Plaza in Balsam Village we can see a certain Ice mage going on rampage trying to find Juvia with an even greater ferocity than before, his thoughts were full of loathing towards his old friend and rival. How dare Lyon ask Juvia out when it was obvious that Juvia wasn't interested in him or anyone else for that matter, didn't she make it obvious with all the dedication she had towards him, couldn't they take a hint when it was slammed into their faces in the form of an Icy fist; when they got too close to her. As Gray continue to rant out his anger, a tiny seed of doubt started to grow in the darkest corner of his mind. What if she didn't like him anymore, what if she had finally given up on him. As of late she had been acting a bit detach ...not much that people would notice but to him it was obvious especially since she was really clingy towards him and would follow him everywhere but lately she had stop following him everywhere and was with him only while both of them were at the guild and she didn't even go looking for him when he would disappear from the guild to go on one of his walks around town. She even had a faraway look when he was around. One time he even mentioned it to her but she only replied with a nervous 'nothing is wrong Gray-sama'. Maybe that was the real reason that he had come here in search for her; because there was a chance that Juvia had finally given up on him and he was scared that she would leave and never come back. Not that he would ever admit that to anyone especially that flame-brain he had for a best friend. Who would probably laugh at his predicament and then Gajeel would somehow become involved in the conversion and team up with Natsu just to make fun of him or torment him.

" **Sir would you be interested in joining a dance class. You seem like the type of guy who would make a wonderful dancer, we have a competition going on in few days in case you are interested."** said the young woman with wild bright red hair and a big smile who made Gray snap back to reality.

" **Umm... N-no thank you, I'm not the dancer type at all and actually I suck at dancing and stuff like that."** Gray replied with a hint of blush remembering the one and only time he had ever dance; it had been during his battle or he might as well refer it for what it was a dance battle with Cancer, that had him waking up with a cold sweat each and every time he dreamt of it.

" **Hmm you sure about that pretty boy, because those long legs of yours would make for a terrific dance routine."**

" **Yeah I'm sure. There's no way I would ever dance."** _again_ Gray whisper the last word all the while trying to rid himself of the visions from the traumatic event he had to suffer. After that day he swore on his life that he will never ever set a foot in a dance floor ever again and he made sure that no one else found out about that day especially a certain water mage who somehow knew something had happened to him without her being there. It was like she had her on personal radar that made her aware of the things happening in his life.

" **As much I would like to see you dance and compete in the competition I can't just force you to go but that doesn't I won't try to persuade you to go, so here take this flyer and think about."** she told him while entrusting him a bright blue flyer that had big bold letters that read 'COME AND DANCE WITH US' and some weird symbols he opted to ignore. It seems like the dance club wasn't far from here probably ten minutes away...Not that he was thinking of going. He just wanted to know where he needed to avoid going

As he was turning around to go to the other side of the street, the girl with wild hair stopped him **.**

" **I heard that girls really dig guys that know how to move."** The girl said while smirking at Gray. Her statement made Gray stop for a second to actually consider the idea of what it would be like if Juvia ever found out that he could dance; maybe she would look at him in a different light, but as soon as the thought formed it disappeared. There's no way Juvia would ever like guys who dance not that he cared of what the Water mage thought of him.

" **I really don't care about what other girls like."** Gray replied back and made a move to stuff the flyer into his jean pockets only to realize that he wasn't wearing any. Damn he must have stripped while he was talking to the girl. Trying to appear unaffected at finding out that he once again had lost another outfit, he fisted the flyer in his right hand and made his way to the other side of the street ignoring all the stares and point from the people at the plaza

" **Hmm that sure was an interesting guy, it seems like more and more interesting people were coming into town."** The girl with the wild red said as soon as the half-naked guy was out of sight while thinking of the other two interesting people she met at the dance club.

" **Interesting indeed."**

" **You sure that this is the place that we are looking for, because I don't trust not even for a second that the information we got from that guy is true."** Meredy told Jellal as they made their way into town.

" **I know and we should never trust all the information we get from unreliable sources but for some reason I feel like there's something in this town that I need to do or see before we start our mission but I'm not sure what it could be."** Jellal reply while thinking of the reason that was so important that had his senses going haywire whenever he thought of his almost feral like instinct to go in a rampage and look for whatever the cause of this feeling was.

" **If I didn't know better I would say your Erza radar is tingling at the moment."** Meredy teased Jellal who just looked away from her hiding a faint blush.

" **Don't be absurd there's no way I have an Erza radar or whatever you call it plus there's no way she would be here she's probably at the Fairy Tail guild eating a strawberry cake and not anywhere near this town."** Jellal tried to defend himself, so what if he could sometimes feel the presences of Erza if she was within a fifty miles' radius. This feeling had come in handy whenever he wanted to avoid her especially after their almost kiss that had happened between the two of them at the beach and the way he inserted his foot in his mouth when he had panicked and pushed her away while saying he had a fiancé. To be honest that was the last thing he wanted to do but he couldn't afford to love her freely while he stilled had sins to atone for.

" **Aww is someone embarrassed how cute but don't worry Jellal I'm just teasing you."** Meredy said trying to hide her smile, it was obvious that Jellal had feelings for the redheaded mage and she didn't even need her _sensory link_ to know how deep their love was.

" **Yeah whatever you say Meredy, but I need you to go find Ultear and stake out the Dark guild from the next town over while I go looking for more information of it."** Jellal told Meredy hoping that she would listen to him instead of teasing him about the complicated relationship he shares with Erza.

" **Hihihi you just want to be alone when you find Erza but don't worry just this once I won't bother you about it instead I'll go find Ul and catch her up on the plan."** Meredy said this time not trying to hide her amused smile. She knew that Jellal wasn't the bad person he thought he was and that even he needed some time to relax. As she was turning to go in search of Ul she saw the face of her partner and decided to tease him a bit more before she left.

" **Hey Jellal before I go I need to also ask a favor of you.** **"** Meredy said in her most serious tone she had trying to hide her smile.

" **Sure as long as it's within my power, so what is it?"** Looking up to her he saw that she had a mischievous glint in her eyes. Ohhh this wasn't going to be good for him.

" **When you find Erza, would you mind saying hello in my part and buying her a strawberry cake on my part as I'm unable to greet her properly."** Meredy knew her plan had worked when she saw the shocked and perplexed look on his face.

" **W-what d-do you mean I'm n-not going to go see E-Erza, I am only going to collect information of the dark guild nothing more nothing less."** Jellal said while trying to compose himself but it was futile whenever Erza was involved.

" **Yeah yeah, whatever you say Jellal just make sure that when you are collecting the 'information' that you don't somehow end up pushing the source of information away before they get to the good part."** This time Meredy didn't need to turn around to know that she had left him shocked, she knew she was teasing him too much but he need someone to push him into the right direction that hopefully would lead him to a happy ending and with that last thought Meredy made her way down the street in search of Ultear, having good news to report to her about their thickheaded partner.

* * *

 **A/N** I just wanted to tell you that this story happens after the Eclipse Celestial Spirit arc (where all the celestial spirits go through big change in episodes 204-226) but before the Sun village arc( episodes 227-233) and I know that Ultear is no longer part of the Crime Sorciere But I couldn't help myself I always liked her even when she was 'evil' so I wanted her to be in the story so please forgive me if you got confuse. Anywayyyyy I really love the episode where Gray and Cancer had the Dance battle I found it hialrious Sooo now I really must leave to go finish watching Slayers so have a great day!


	10. Born to dance

Hellloooooooooo there again my lovely people I aaammmm so excited and not just cause I ate a bag of chocolate bars,No sir I'm excited becauseeee I have an Idea for maybe a halloween special sort of story/ one shot thingy ( i really have no idea but i really want to write a small halloween one shot cause it sounds like fun but I don't you guys should give me your opinnions to see If I should do it or not) and I'm also kinda/sorta of hyper cause I finally came to terms with my feelings for the guy I have a crush on (FYI every time I do something weird or embarrasing he somehow witness it T_T) anyway so I don't bored you with my sappy teenage life I just want to thank some people who had made my day. _**Dragonll237**_ who may or may not had made me soo happy that I had to silently fangirl in my pillow cause you know parents never seem to appreciate when their teenage daughter make dying whale notices mixed in with monkey high pitch squeals *cough* anyway thank you so much for following and favoriting my story(is that even a word lolo) _**Eion1783**_ who also follow and favorite my story and made me grin for 30 minutes straight while watching a really sad movie (lets just say that my parents suspicion that I was weird was comfirn by a tenfold) **_Chapatate_** (i reeally dig the username it sounds sooo weird and cool I must had repeated it until I wasn't able to english anymore and yeah I meant to say english) aghh I can't get over how awesome that username is anyways thank you for following and favoriting my story I really appreciate it and don't worry I didn't embarrassed myslef that time...okay only just a little bit but the only witness was my dog so she can't tell anyone (except maybe other dogs but I doubt that) _**Clarebieber514**_ who follow my story it made happy to see a new story follower cause you know every single reader I have is worth so much to me and sometimes when I get the notifications of any kind of notice related to my story I may or may not get a bit emotional ( but in my defense I was also watching Howls Moving castle ... okay I saw the notification before I started the movie but soo what) and finally but not least I would like to thank _**Baby pink 'n Baby blue**_ (hope I got it right *nervous thumps up* ) for favorite and following my story and leaving that sweet and funny review I really appreciate and I'm proud to say that I jumped up and down made a fool out myself at walgreens in front of the cute cashier guy when I was waiting in line to pay for my chocolate (I had forgotten I was at the store) but don't worry I think he felt pity for me or something cause he laugh and said I didn't need to pay for the chocolate after making his day with my reaction, so I got an awesome review and free chocolate it was a good daythat day and FYI i also don't know how to dance I feel soooo awkward but once I see my firends having fun I somehow (in my mind) feel like I'm Ariana Grade or something but anywayssssss thank you guysssss sooo much and I hope you enjoy the chapter and remember keep calm and read fanfiction (or in my case freak out and read fanfiction) Ta-tah for now my little fairies have a wonderful Wensday...

* * *

" **Woah Juvia I didn't know you knew how to dance so well."** Lyon exclaim while spinning the dancing Juvia who twirl like she had been born to dance, her movements were precise and perfect. She was showing the same grace she used whenever she controlled Water. They had both arrive at the Dance Club; a place where you could learn how to dance or just show off your talent while waiting for the yearly competitions to start. It was quite an interesting place, the room was almost as big as the Fairy Tail guild with mirrors all along the wall and shiny wooden floors the color of dark chocolate; that were perfect for all kinds of dancing. At the Dance club people of all ages could be seen dancing from a seductive Tango to a romantic waltz. To sum it up it was a pretty hectic place but nothing compare to how usually the Fairy Tail guild would be.

" **Oh you are so kind Lyon-sama but Juvia is just doing her best nothing compares to the other couples that are here."** Juvia replied while grabbing Lyon's hand to start waltzing once again. They started slowly at first but gradually sped up once both of them became accustomed to the rhythm.

" **Compare to all the other couples you are like a shining ray of light in contrast of all this darkness how I…"** Before Lyon could finish his sentences he was interrupted by Juvia bringing them both to a stop near the edge of the dance floor. From this position Lyon could see the dark tone of her blue eyes it was almost like looking at the ocean itself beautiful and powerful.

" **Lyon-sama you are doing it again."**

" **Sorry Juvia, but sometimes it's hard to get rid of all habits."** Lyon responded while rubbing the back of head a bit embarrassed at being caught flirting after he had promise to keep their relationship clearly platonic.

" **It's okay Lyon-sama, Juvia doesn't mind as long as Lyon-sama understands that they are just friends."**

" **Of course Juvia but you can't blame a guy for trying."** Lyon said trying to lighten up the mood.

" **So um... Juvia mind telling me why we came here in the first place again?"** Lyon asked trying to change the topic and prevent the conversation from becoming awkward.

" **Well you see Lyon-sama... when you came to Juvia with a mission and a opportunity for you to get over your feelings for Juvia, Juvia was hesitant at accepting Lyon-sama's request but when Juvia found out that it was going to be held in the spa town; the town that prides itself in their dancing arts, Juvia couldn't refuse the opportunity to learn to dance and get a bit closer to Gray-sama. I hope Lyon-sama isn't mad at Juvia."** said Juvia while wringing her fingers, a bit nervous of what Lyons reaction was going to be.

" **Oh no Juvia I could never be mad at you and wait what do you mean by getting closer to Gray."** Now Lyon was confused by Juvia's statement, could it be that Gray dances? Nahhh that guy has no rhythm in his bones and would die from embarrassment before even attempting to dance. Not even Ur was able make him dance during their small party after both of them had become her students.

" **Well Juvia knows something about Gray-sama that Juvia can't share with others."**

" **It's okay Juvia it's just me and I known that guy for years ever since we used to be Ur's students plus we are practically like brothers, I'm sure Gray wouldn't mind if you tell me."** Yeah he wouldn't mind one bit..okay maybe he would but she doesn't have know that.

" **...If you say so Lyon-sama, according to Cancer-san when we were fighting love riva-.. I mean Lucy-san's spirits, while Juvia was fighting Aries-san Gray-sama was fighting Cancer-san but their fight turned out to be a dance battle where according to Cancer-san; Gray-sama danced like a god and showed a new romantic side of himself. Ohh how much Juvia wishes she was there to witness what was probably one of Gray-sama's best moments and ever since Juvia has wanted to learn how to dance and be able to share a small part of Gray-sama."** I hope Gray-sama doesn't mind that I told Lyon-sama.

" **Umm...that sounds really.. surprising to know that Gray knows how to dance."** What the… Gray actually knows how to dance? It seems almost surreal to know that Gray the Mighty snow Wizard that prides himself for being so cool and detach of any emotion could actually dance. It was like trying to mix oil and water; it was never going to happen.

 **"Juvia knows, that's why Juvia was so happy to learn a new side of Gray-sama and maybe one day to be able to share that side with Gray-sama."** She must really love Gray to go as far as learning how to dance just to share something with that little twerp, he better appreciate her or I'll kick his ass to another dimension, maybe that way Gray would finally come to terms with his feelings for Juvia but for now all I can do is help her achieve her goal of learning how to dance.

 **"Come on we still have more dancing to do so if you'll allow me, will you my lady be able to accept my courteous offer to dance with someone as graceful as yourself."** Lyon asked sporting a brilliant smiled.

 **"Oh how kind, of course Juvia will accept to dance with you, kind gentlemen."** Juvia responded going along with him hoping that one day Lyon-sama will find someone that loves him as much as Juvia loves Gray-sama.


	11. Officer B Goodman (part 1)

*Beware of a seductive Lucy* You have been warned

I'm backkkkk that's right the author that barely ever updates is back ... I'm really sorry for not updating but man is life tough, I wish I was back in kindergarten were the only thing I had to worry about was what I would be drawing next, but alas real life is a real piece of work, but don't worry I am going to update more frequent now that I'm in Winter-break. Woohoo! This update is actually part 1 out 2 which means an update is happening soon enough. Anyways How you guys being doing? hope You guys are having a great time and Happy holidays! I'll just let you guys continue reading but...*drum-roll* before that I would like to thank these guys who were nice enough to follow/favorite/review my story it really makes me happy when you guys do it especially when I am feeling down because once I get the notification of this I fangirl which instantly lifts my spirits up, which I really Appreciate it makes life a bit easier to handle and I'm sorry I didn't thank you guys earlier.

THANKS TO:

 _ **Toribass**_ (who follow and Favorited my story and made me almost fall down from my roof when I was trying to get my Frisbee back but then again I shouldn't fangirl while climbing a ladder but no worries I am A-oh kay)

 _ **Jessiecantcope**_ ( who follow my story and didn't wait for me to calmed down from the last incident before making me fangirl, luckily this time i was in the ground safely eating an Ice cream which I almost choked on- its all good though I did't like that flavor anyway and FYI my favorite flavor is cookies-n-cream)

 _ **Saiyancog**_ ( I swear this person tried to kill me not only did it favorite and follow my story but also me and to boot it off gave a review! How awesome is that but the only draw back was that when I got the notification I was talking to this really cute guy and ... Let's just say I haven't seen him since, but it's okay who needs boyfriend when you have anime and fanfiction am I right? and to answer the question I have something special plan for RoWen *evil smirk* bwahaha *cough* *cough* haha)

 _ **Taiski**_ (who follow &favorite my story along with me.. the author I was soo happy because It lift my spirits after my mom refuse to let me go out of the house but Man was this a good time to check my email, at the time I was giving out candies to the kids on halloween when I started fangirling scaring the kids to the point of running away at the time I was wearing my halloween mask)

 _ **Aureillia**_ (pretty username) and _**Fterza**_ ( also prety username) who both follow my story around the same time which led to hilarious momment I was ata dinner party with my family when _ **Aureillia**_ followed my story which made me fangirl but I tried to hold it in didn't work out so well made my relatives question my sanity and when I stopped few minutes _ **Fterza** _ followed my story which made fangirl once again which scared my aunt to the point of dropping the salad dressing all over my Aunt who by the way doesnt like me

Anywho thanks again and hope you Enjoy! P.s My dog gave birth to her puppies yesterday for the 6th time!

* * *

At Balsam's Police department

 **"Damn I can't believe I got myself into this mess when I should be looking for Juvia and Lyon!"** Gray exclaimed to himself sitting in the last cell in front of the officer in duty who was supposed to be looking after him but instead was talking on the phone; apparently his wife as he seems to be getting scolded for leaving his boxer on the sofa again. Disturbing mental picture.

 **"Hey-y let go off me! I said let go of me punk before I burn you to a crisp!"** Wait that voice sounds familiar, but it can't be it. He is supposed to be back at the Guild, Nah it has to be some else. What business could Natsu have here in Balsam city, plus he wouldn't leave without Lu-

 **"Natsu! Quiet down and behave, it's bad enough that you got us arrested. I don't want to spend a night in jail. We are supposed to be looking for Gray remember, not spending the night here."**

Okay that's definitely them but what do they mean looking for me, and why did they get arrested in the first place. I mean I know Natsu is an Idiot and all but he would never let himself get arrested or Lucy for that matter.

 **"Well it's not my fault, that slime ball was touching your butt and you didn't even kick him or anything you simply ignore it. I bet if it were me who did that, you would of sent me flying with your Lucy kick or somethin ' ."**

Well that definitely explains why got arrest it but it doesn't explain why Lucy is here.

 **"Stop that Natsu and I was going to ignore that because we didn't have time to deal with him, we are in an urgent mission to stop Gray from finding Juvia. But because you picked a fight with that guy and almost burned him to a crisp I was force to summon Loke which turn out to be a mistake as he went in a rampage as soon as he found out what he did to me and almost destroyed half of the town!"**

Now that explains everything but why wouldn't they want me to find Juvia it's not like I'm going to cause a scene once I see Lyons with Juvia. I'm just going to give him some friendly advice to stay away from her because she's my gir- I mean she's my friend, yeah she's just a friend.

 **"Wait, Lucy do you smell that?"** Natsu exclaim while being escorted towards the cells through the heavy locked door by three officers.

 **"What do you mean, I don't smell anything just cigarette smoke and cheap perfume."** Lucy asked cringing at the smell.

 **"No, not that I mean something smells familiar almost like that; Ice princess."** Natsu said while taking another whiff.

 **"...You don't mean that Gray is here, do you?"** Lucy asked this time trying to lower her voice so the five officers that were kindly escorted them to the cells wouldn't hear.

 **"Ice Freak! Are you here!"** Natsu yelled as they got closer and closer to the last cell.

 **"Keep quite you Flame brain!"** Gray responded

 **"Gray-y is that really you?"**

 **"Yo Luce, yeah it's me."**

 **"What on Mavis name are you doing here?"** Lucy asked baffled at the Idea of Gray getting arrested

 **"I could ask you the same thing to you guys, but from all the yelling I heard from you guys I have an Idea of the reason."** Gray responded, trying to hide his smirk as he saw that Lucy's face redden while Natsu simply gain a scowl.

 **"W-well you see…Um we jus-"**

 **"Save it Luce, we don't have to answer to the Ice Prick. After all we just came to look for him and we have so now we can go home."**

 **"Not so fast. You guys still have to stay here until the commander gets here and don't worry that guy isn't going anywhere he is also waiting for the commander."** Interjected the officer whose name tag read _B. Goodman._ Is this guy for real and what does he mean I have to wait for the commander, I thought I just had to pay the fine and that would be it so I could go find Juvia?

 **"Psst…Natsu"**

 **"Yeah."**

 **"What do you think of breaking out of here."**

 **"Now you are talking Ice Freak, I'm all fire u-SMACK! oww that hurt, why did you hit me Lucy."**

 **"You guys can't just break out of jail just like that, you would probably end up destroying the station and making the Magic Council come after us … but maybe we can steal the key and knock them out."** Lucy said while smirking like a mad woman.

 **"And how do you suppose we do that."**

 **"Just leave that to me… I was hoping it wouldn't come to this but I am not staying here with that questionable liquid by the bed."** Lucy whispered while turning her back to us. We saw that she was adjusting her top. Natsu immediately turned red, making me snicker at his reaction. Soon she turned around, her chest popping out more than usual as she cat walk toward the six officers who were now surrounding a computer.

 **"Um.. excuse me officers, would you mind doing me a favor?"** Lucy asked in what seem like a seductive voice from the way all the officers turned and as soon as they saw her their eyes popped out and soon became heart shaped.

 **"Of course."** All of them replied which was creepy and I had to literally hold Natsu down before he ruined Lucy's plan, man I knew that Natsu was whipped but to get this jealous was beyond ridiculous.

 **"It's really hot in here."** Lucy fanned herself going as far as stretching her shirt a bit to emphasize her point, she better make it quick or I won't be able to hold down Natsu for long.

 **"Do you want water miss?"** one of the officers asked pulling out a water bottle from his coat pocket.

 **"Yeah, but would you mind opening the cell up first, it seems that the bars are intensifying the heat for me? Or is that too much to ask?"** Lucy asked making the officers wild trying to open the cell, and one of the officers went as far as knocking all of his coworkers out with his stick. Leaving officer B. Goodman to open the cell with the key from one of his fallen comrades. Woohoo! Way to go Lucy! Five down one to go. Now we just need the key to the door in the hallway.

 **"Thank you officer…"** Lucy said while reaching for his name tag **"…Goodman, what a manly name. You don't mind if I call you just officer, right?"** This time Lucy reached for the water bottle making sure to brush her fingers against his, making Natsu burn with jealousy. Did she really not know what she was doing to Natsu, not that I'm complaining this might be our ticket to freedom.

 **"N-no…i-its fine you can call me whatever you like."** Goodman said while emitting small hearts.

Man who would had known Lucy could seduce a group officer's, most of the time her seduction plans fail for either the guys not being interested in woman or plainly because they didn't care, once we are out of here I'm going to ask her where she learn this move.

 **"Thank you."** Lucy said while taking her time to open the cap, but then she purposely spilled the water in her shirt making it stick to her chest.

 **"Oops, I'm such a klutz, you wouldn't happen to have something to dry myself with?"** Lucy asked in a cutesy type of voice while folding her hands in her chest making them popped out even more, if she kept this up she might end up exposing herself and if that does happen I won't be able to hold down Natsu for much longer. Natsu probably came up with the same conclusion as me, because his attempt to knock my grip off himself intensified.

At her request the officer quickly searched for a handkerchief, finding one in his pocket where I caught a glimpse of a silver key. He made a move to hand her the handkerchief through the bars, but Lucy was quicker coming around through the cell door. She threw her hands around him lowering his face in to her breasts.

 ** _"_ Oh thank you, thank you soo much!"** Lucy exclaimed while hugging him tighter against her chest, causing the Officer to pass out from a major Nosebleed.

Oh-oh Natsu is trembling this isn't good.

 **"See I told you guys to leave it up to me, all we have to do now is unlocked the door and walk out without suspicious."** Lucy beamed while bending down and reaching for the key.

 **"Gray why are you holding Natsu down? I don't know the reason but you can let go off him now."** She really doesn't know what she is saying but we don't have time we have to move on before the others wake up.

 **"Okay Natsu I'm going to let you go, but for the name of Mavis don't do anything stupid."** I whispered to Natsu.

 _3…2…1_

" **Alright let's g- Hey Natsu! What are you doing put me down, I'm not a sack of potatoes to be thrown over your shoulder that way!"**

 **"No, I'm not letting you go until we get out of here."**

 **"I should had seen this coming...Anyway let's get going we don't have time waste."**


	12. Match-making Plue (part 2)

Heyyy Guys , before anything I just want to wish you guys a Happy Christmas Eve! (today me and my family celebrate Christmas with lots of traditional Mexican foods like Tamales, and we all pretty much hang out until it's time to open the presents later into the night) anyways I just had to update today before I was force to socialize with the family, I mean its not that bad me and my niece (she's 15 and yeah I am 16 weird right?) we going to spend the night watching Anime and Studio Ghibli movies like my all time favorite Howl's Moving Castle and I don't care what people say it's definitely a Master piece (i have watch it 6 times and all 6 times I have cry)

Anyways I don't have much time but I would like to thank you guys for reading and especially to _**Sasuke-sakurita**_ who follow my story while I was at walmart where I am pretty sure that I scared half of the people in there with my fangirling, but at least I met a cute guy who seems to like anime and said I was awesome for fangirling in public. And FYI my niece says that you have good taste ( she is referring to your username )

And also a shoutout _**Jessiecantcope**_ who review my story, telling me her favorite Ice cream Flavor which I can't deny, because Butterscotch is pretty goooooood but of course *Hair flip* Cookies-and-cream is way better... Jk everyone is entitled to their own opinions but Butterscotch is actually really good ( I tried it before but I'm not allow to eat it in public as I am a messy eater and embarrass myself infront of a cute guy) anywayyyyyyy I hope you guys are having a great time! I'll see you soon!

* * *

(Part 2)

" **Okay Guys, we just have walk out of this door like nothing happen, without seeming suspicious. Got that? And for the love of Mavis Natsu put me down or else they going to figure out something is up!"** Lucy whisper-shouted while banging her fist on Natsu's back to no avail.

" **No, I already told you that I'm not letting you go until we get out of here!"** Natsu said stubbornly he had this feeling deep inside almost like some kind of animalistic instinct that told him not let go of her no matter what, he knew it was stupid but he wanted to hold on to as long as possible.

" **Okaay fine do what you want, but if we get caught it's going to be your fault!"** Lucy exclaimed in defeat.

" **I think I might do just that."**

" **Guys I understand how much you guys want to rip off each other clothes at the moment, but right now isn't the time to be flirting."** Gray said a bit irritated about how here they were having a moment, while Juvia was who knows where with Lyon… Not that he wanted to have a moment with the water mage.

" **U-um.. it's not like that Gray, we are just f-friends, right Natsu?"** Lucy stammered, her whole face turning bright red.

" **Y-yeah, we are just f-friends."** Natsu said while putting Lucy down on the ground after few seconds of staring at each other.

" **Let's get going."** Natsu said while silently opening the door with the key. This wasn't his Ideal way of breaking out, but Lucy was here and he didn't want to risk her getting hurt, it was already bad enough that he got her arrested.

As Gray peered through the small opening, the hallway seemed innocent enough. No one was in sight.

" **Okay Lucy, summon Plue and tell him to walk through the hallway to see if someone is there."** Gray told Lucy, a plan forming in his mind already.

" **Yeah su- hold on a second what do you mean by summoning Plue into the hallway by himself, what if he gets caught or worse and besides why don't you go first."** Lucy exclaimed while trying to keep her volume down as to not get caught.

" **What are you talking about, we are at the police station for Mavis sake not on a rival guild. The worst they can do to him is mistake him for a dog but if I were found out I would be force to use magic and attracting the Magic council attention is never good. We have no other choice."** Gray replied, even though he didn't like the Idea of sending the little guy by himself or having to relied on someone when he was perfectly capable of doing it himself, didn't sit well with him but he couldn't risk it. He already wasted enough time here and with only few more hours before nightfall, the chances of finding Juvia before she left decreased.

" **Fine, but we'll have to make it up to him somehow, today was his day off and I don't really feel comfortable of overworking my spirits, they are my friends."** Lucy said, receiving looks of admirations from both guys who understood what she meant, after all Lucy have been with them for quite a while now and getting to know her spirits and befriended had become possible, not to mention that Loke had spent few years as their guild mate.

" **No problem Luce, I'll make sure to make it up to the little guy after all he was a the one that made it possible for us to worked together."** Natsu beamed. Plue also helped me figured out ways to not get you to kick me out of your apartment. Natsu added as an afterthought to himself.

" **Okay here goes nothing."**

" **Open gate of 'Nikora the Canis Minor', I summon thee."** Lucy exclaimed summoning said spirit.

" **Puu-puun"**

" **I am really sorry Plue to summon you on your day off but would you do us a favor and walk through the hallway to check that no police are in sight."** Lucy asked, hoping that Plue would understand.

" **Puu-puun, puun puun puu-puun."** the trembling spirit said.

Everyone stared at him for a couple of minutes not understanding what he was trying to say, except Natsu who understood everything and after a while when it was obvious neither Gray or Lucy understood him decided to translate.

" **What Plue is trying to say is that he is willing to help us, under one condition."** Natsu said

" **What's the condition."** Lucy asked willing to do anything for Plue.

" **Puu-puun puun."** Plue said making Natsu turn bright red.

" **His condition is… um for Gray to go on a date with Juvia…"** Natsu stammered earning a bewildered expression from both Lucy and Gray the latter turning bright red.

"… **. And also for me to take Lucy out to dinner."**

" **That Makes no sense! Why would Plue want us to go on a date?!"** Lucy asked bewildered. It was like Plue was match-making. Match-making Plue, now that sounded ridiculous.

" **I don't know...okay I have no Idea why would he want that from us."** Natsu yelled.

" **Puu-puun."** Plue interjected

" **He said that it doesn't have to be right now, he can wait."**

"… **f-fine but I'm only doing this because of Plue."** Lucy stuttered her face becoming red, almost the same color as Natsu's and Gray's blush.

Now that his owner had agree Plue looked straight at Natsu and Gray who avoided his stare, his little body trembling as if he were cold.

After few more seconds both mages relented. Earning a small Puun of satisfaction from the small spirit.

" **Okay Plue all you have to do is walk down this hallway and if there are any officers in sight just distracted them, I promise that you won't get hurt, at least not on our watch. Right guys?"** Lucy asked with a penetrating stared, giving off a dark aura. Whether it was to make them cooperated or because she was royally pissed off was anyone's guess.

" **Aye!"** Both Natsu and Gray responded while holding on to each other.

" **Puu-puun."** The little spirit said as he trembled, walking down the hallway. The hallway was quiet with no one in sight, except for the lonely old police officer; with white hair and a white beard, who was making a list of names into different columns.

" **Puu-puun, puun puun."**

" **He said that no one is around except for that old guy who is making some sort of list…"** poor old guy. **"but he said he can distract him while we make our escape."**

" **Alright Plue! You are the best!"** Gray silently cheered, soon he would be outside, free to continue his searched.

" **Puu-puun."** Plue said as he jumped into the officer's desk. He started to dance his trembling limbs swaying to an unheard beat.

" **Hey little guy what are you doing here? This isn't a place for a nice little dog-gy, wait are you even a dog? You look different from most dogs; you must be a rare breed."** Asked the old man while watching the little dog dance, scratching his beard.

" **Okay here's our chance."** Lucy whispered while crawling her way down the corridor. Natsu and Gray right behind her. Once in front of the desk Lucy looked up and saw that the officer was looking straight at her. She was about to scream, when the old man simply winked at her and went back to looking at Plue dance. It was almost as the old man was giving them the opportunity to leave.

~Outside the police Station~

" **Woohoo! We are freeeee!"** Natsu exclaimed while dancing around with a trembling Plue, but soon came to a stop when he saw Lucy with a serious face almost as if she were deep in thought.

" **Luce… What's wrong aren't you happy that we are out or did that Ice pervert make you upset."** Natsu questioned Lucy.

" **Oi! Who are you calling a pervert, Ash for brains!"** Gray gave an indignant cried.

" **But seriously, are you okay?"** Gray added, as Natsu nodded.

" **Oh yeah I'm okay and it's not like I'm not happy that we escape it's just that something weird happen."** Lucy said while still deep in thought.

" **Something weird?"** Both Wizards asked

" **Yeah, while we were crawling I happen to look up seeing the old man staring straight at me but instead of making a move to stop us h-he just winked at me and went back to looking at Plue. It was almost like he wanted us to escape, but I don't know why and he seemed kind of familiar with his white beard and kind aura."** Lucy said

" **You were probably just seeing things."** Natsu told her while putting his arm on her shoulder.

" **Maybe you are right, and now that we are out we should head over to the hotel and wait for the others. Gra- wait where are you going you can't leave."** Lucy said trying to stop Gray for leaving they had finally found him. Seeing that Lucy's method of stopping the Ice mage wouldn't work, Natsu quickly grabbed a hold of Gray stopping him in his tracks.

" **Oi, let go of me flame breath."** Gray said while trying to escape from Natsu's hold.

" **You aren't going anywhere Ice princess, we won't let you meet Juvia. You'll probably destroy half of the town.** " Natsu told Gray making sure to keep his grip tight.

" **Natsu…"** Gray said as his bangs covered his **eyes "...Let go off me, I promise I won't throw a fit once I find her… but I just need to talk to her."** Gray whispered the last part making Natsu understand. There were some things a guy just had to do to protect and keep their girl happy and this was one of those things guys had to do no matter what.

" **...Fine but make sure you come back to the Inn afterwards… and Gray, don't mess up."** with that Natsu let go of Gray, grabbing Lucy's hand and walking in the direction of the Inn.

" **Hey Natsu why did you let him go?"** Lucy asked, not mad but curious towards what seem to had been a bonding between both males.

" **No reason, Gray is just going to get back what's his."** Natsu said, hoping that his hard headed best-friend wouldn't end up hurting Juvia or he'll have to break some bones.

" **Come on, Luce the hour is almost up we have to head back to the inn to meet with the others."** Natsu exclaimed, running in the direction of the Inn, dragging a confused Lucy.

' _ **Gray, make sure you don't mess up'**_


	13. What about Happy? He is also blue

**Important A/N At the end of the story**

 **Hey Everyone Long time no seen I know I haven't updated in a while (since last year) (ignore that lame and late joke) mostly because my mood and mental state influence my writing that may be why sometimes it seems that the story is written by different people but I assure you I'm the only one writing the story and now and then I'll add some suggestions that my friends or readers tell me, and I would never write it if I don't have people's permission. Anyways** **Lately I have been missing a lot of school and so I haven't had much time to write or even had any motivation to writing it seems This school year has been tough on me but no less I'll try to write more often because I appreciate every single one of you who has read my story so thank you for that.**

 **I'll let you continue on with the story**

* * *

" **Damn it I'm wasting time! Where could she be at? I practically searched everywhere for her."** _Well almost._ Gray murmured to himself sitting down next to the water fountain located in the middle of the plaza.

The only place he hadn't check was that dance club. He really didn't see a reason as to why Juvia would be at a place like that so he didn't even bother to look there. He did however almost ran into people he rather not be seen by, like Levy and Gajeel who seemed to be dining at some fancy restaurant for couples. That wasn't all though, he almost had a heart attack when he spotted Mira who was being chased by Laxus, thank Mavis both seemed too distracted to notice him.

" **Hmm… If I were Juvia, where would I be?"** _By my side_. She wasn't by his side though and that little fact made his 'Ice cold heart' hurt. Gray mused as he stuck out his hand into the water, freezing it the moment it touched his palm. Making it into a small heart made of Ice. It was kind of Ironic if you think about it, many people knew him as a cold hearted Ice mage from Fairy Tail, known for his cold and indifferent attitude to others, at least according to the recent issue of Sorcerous weekly where he was interviewed by some new punk who thought it was a good idea to interview him and Juvia. Usually he wouldn't have had a problem, he was used to being interviewed alongside her mostly because people paired them together because of their magic, the problem was that moronic guy kept flirting with her during the whole interview, so when he accidentally froze him on the spot for getting a bit too close to Juvia, he was made into the bad guy. Not that he cared as long as his friends knew the real him.

 _As long as she knew_.

" **Hey… aren't you Gray from Fairy Tail?"** Someone said with a bit of a slur, startling the Ice mage causing him to crush the Ice heart in his hand.

" **Yeah..."** Gray responded with a sigh, fully expecting it to be an over crazed fan. As he turned around Gray caught wind of a strong familiar smell. It was really similar to that of Cana but a lot more intense. In that instant He knew exactly who the speaker was.

" **Good timing! I was just about to head down to your guild."** Bacchus said, taking a swing of his drink.

He seemed to be intoxicated already, he was known as the 'Drunk Falcon' after all so that wasn't much of a surprise.

" **You realize this isn't the town where our guild is right."** Gray replied with a hint of annoyance.

He remembered this guy well, and not only because he had beaten Cana in a drinking competition which resulted on him, taking her bikini top as a trophy. The real reason was that once the Grand Magic games were over, during the ball at the castle he found Bacchus and Juvia having a conversation while he had his arm around her shoulder getting too close for his liking.

" **I know, but I was going to take the train to Magnolia to visit the fine girls at the guild, especially a certain woman that caught my interest."** Bacchus said with a small grin, that seemed to become bigger at the thought of seeing the mysterious woman that caught his interest.

This caused Gray's annoyance to grow even more but there was nothing he could do, he had no real reason to blast him with his ice cannon.

" **And who might that be?"** Gray asked in his most I-really-don't-care-but-I'm-asking-because-I-am-the-embodiment-of-politeness tone of voice trying to mask his real intention for asking.

As Bacchus was going to respond to his question, he started to look around as if looking for someone.

" **Hey, where is your Blue friend at?"** Blue friend? Does he mean Juvia? or does he mean Levy? Wendy? What about Happy, he is also blue?

" **You know, the pretty blue lady with the big breast and long legs? The one that is always with you?"** Bacchus responded when Gray had giving him a blank stared.

" **Oh you mean Juvia. Well I was just looking for her."** So you should go back from where you came from so I can continue my search. There is no other place left and if I remember correctly the Dance Club was somewhere in-

" **Nice, mind if I come along, I need to ask her some stuff from our previous conversation through the communication Lacrima."** WAIT Hold up what does he mean by their previous conversation through Lacrima, I thought their last conversation was during the ball at the palace. How many times have they interacted without anyone knowing?

" **Sure, but what do you mean by your last conversation."** Gray asked through gritted teeth, it took all his willpower not to freeze him on the spot and kick his ass back to his guild.

" **Tsk...Tsk… It's not my place to reveal a lady's secret...but don't worry mate, she's not the one i am after."** Since when does he have an Australian accent? Since when do I get this work up and overprotective when dealing with Juvia related stuff? It's like I'm sending mixed feeling to myself, almost like a teenage fan girl.

" **...Gray... Are you okay? You seem a bit pale..."** Bacchus asked while gulping down his drink

" **Yeah I was just thinking about some stuff."**

Like how emotionally unstable I am right now.

" **Lead the way then."**

" **Sure... but are you sure you want to come along, although it might some time before we find her and I'm heading to this dance club…"** Gray said hoping that this would discourage the Drunk Falcon from coming along.

" **Dance club…. man it's been awhile since I gone dancing, last time I went some chick fell for me and her boyfriend wasn't too happy 'bout it."** Bacchus replied walking in the direction Gray was facing while wearing a small smirk.

This was definitely not going to end up good.

* * *

 _ ***North East; Few blocks away from the Bakery***_

" **Happy don't you dare go to Carla, if Erza finds us now she'll give us a good lecture!"** Lily said, holding down the blue exceed.

" **b-but if I don't give her my fish now someone is going to take her away from me...Wait are you trying to get Carla to hate me…. Are you My love rival?"** Happy cried out not believing that his exceed friend was trying to steal Carla away from him.

Carla who he loves more than a hundred barrels of fish!

" **Wait- No... I don't want to steal Carla away from you. I don't harbor any romantic feelings towards her, but we can't show ourselves around Erza. Remember what Mira said; it's likely that she is going to come looking for us but we can't let her find us at least until we find Gray."**

" **So... you are not trying to steal Carla from me?"** Happy asked in a hopeful tone, wiping the tears that had begun to appear in his eyes.

" **Yes Happy, I swear on my Pride as a soldier, that I'm not trying to steal her away from you. I also think that you don't have to worry about anyone stealing her away from you."** Lily said with a knowing smirk.

If only the Blue exceed knew that his one-sided crush might not be as one-sided as he thought.

" **You mean it?"** Happy asked while looking at the Kiwi-loving exceed.

" **I mean it."**

" **Thanks and now come on let's head to the fish Market before we head back to the Inn, the hour is almost up and I need to buy a barrel of fish for Carla."** Happy said getting ready to fly back to the Plaza where the Market was, maybe buying some fish for Carla might make her not mad for leaving her behind.

" **Can we also buy some Kiwi?"** Lily asked, his eyes becoming star shaped

" **Aye!"**

" **Let's get going then."**

* * *

 **I just wanted to make something clear to everyone reading this fanfiction:  
The location to for everyone's current Location along with the buildings. SO it turns out that I may have forgotten to write the location to some of the buildings and I apologize because **I **didn't realize that you guys couldn't read my mind. Crazy right?**

 **Lets start with the Inn in this story it's located in the southeastern side of the town close to the train station which is located on the south.**

 **Police station is north west of the town extremely close to the Dance club where Juvia and Lyon are which is the West.**

 **The restaurant that Gray saw Levy and Gajeel is south west of the town really close to where Laxus and Mira were seen running**

 **The Plaza is obviously in the middle of the town that's where Gray and My dear Bacchus (Ain't he hot)**

 **And Finally the Bakery is located in the North East part of the town quite close to Jellal's location**

 **Thanks for reading and Once again I apologize for not saying the locations to the places**


	14. You should ask your fiancée

Heyyyy there My lovely readers as you can probably read I am in a reallllyyyy goood mood because of two things; 1st first reason is because I being re-reading the latest chapter of Fairy Tail that came out on monday and It was awesome and I even fangirl in the middle of class almost jumping out of my seat and the second reason is that I had fun writing this chapter because It's basically all about JERZA and yeah I know this is a GRUVIA fanfic but the way i'm writing this story is that I'll be showing off other ships, giving the moments and when I give the a major moment Like the one I just wrote is basically my way of showing is that they'll get together but don't worry there is a Major Gruvia moment coming up and The story will definitely end up with a major GRUVIA moment that i'll work my whole soul off in it anyways I'm going to go hide myself because today my family is coming over and I'll have to pretend to I'm asleep so I don't have socialize with them and it's not that I don't like them it's just that I don't wanna socialize in person but anyways tell me what you thought of the newest chapter from either The real deal aka Fairy Tail Manga or of my chapter I promise that I'll react accordingly... Okay have fun reading

* * *

*On Their way to the Bakery*

" **Okay how bout this, after we arrive to the bakery I can consult my Magic cards to see what would be the best option to finding everyone."** Cana said while reaching for her Cards instantly getting the feeling something good was about to happen

" **Cana, that's a really good idea. Once we arrive to the bakery I will be counting on you."** Erza replied while patting Cana's arm to show her approval, trying to hide her stargaze; that longed for her beloved strawberry cake

" **Umm...I been wondering something for a while."** Wendy asked in a timid tone of voice while wringing her hands behind her back, hoping to gain some more confidence and almost killing Romeo in the process from how cute she looked.

" **What is it Wendy-nee?"** Romeo asked trying to sound as composed as he could and not how he really felt.

" **I hope this doesn't come out rude or anything but I have been wondering...What exactly is your relationship with Jellal?"** Wendy squeaked out hoping that she wasn't being rude, and intruding into Erza-san's private matters

" **There is nothing going on with me and Jellal and I we are just childhood friends who went through some difficult times but now we are okay...We definitely don't like each other that way or have tried to kiss one another or have been rejected by the other by saying that that person has a fiancé-"** Erza said trying to denied everything, sporting the biggest blush that soon would rival her Scarlet hair, but was soon ignored when Cana started talking in her place.

" **What Erza is trying to say is that both of them are very much in L-O-V-E ever since they were kids but unfortunately there was many obstacles that torn them apart for many years but they were reunited not so long ago however in the end; both still have too many things that they have to accomplished before they can finally be together."** Cana said with a mischievous smile and emphasizing in the word Love to get her point across.

" **That's the most heartbreaking story I have ever heard. Don't worry Erza-san, I will be rooting for you the whole time!"**

" **Cana stop with your deception! There is definitely nothing going on between us! We are definitely not in l-love with each other and Wendy don't just start rooting for me."** Erza tried her best to be frightening but it didn't work so well with her whole face being the same color as her hair.

" **H-hey everyone look the Bakery is up ahead!"** Romeo called out trying to stop what would soon be a bloodbath.

" **Nice timing Romeo!"** Carla whispered while trying to shake the feeling that they had been watched.

 _*Inside the Bakery*_

" **How may I help you, sir?"** The young baker replied turning around to face her customer only to get hit by how handsome he was, almost like a prince from a fairy tale

" **I was wondering if a red-haired girl in an armor ordering a lot of strawberry cake has come here by any chance?"**

" **...Umm I'm sorry dear, but no one with that description has come by… although I was told by the conductor that someone similar to that description would come by to get a complimentary cake."**

" **Is that so…"** Jellal mused out loud. Well too bad he was hoping that his 'Erza radar' was right to at least catch a glance of her.

" **Well thank you… I will be leaving now and if you would do me a favor please pretend this never happe-"**

" **Wait Erza! Don't be mad I was just kidding!"** Cana called out instantly making Jellal freeze in his spot at the mention of her name. When he said he wanted to catch a glimpse of her he didn't mean this. He can't let her see him right now or he might not be able to hold himself back.

" **It's Okay Cana I'm just excited to get my cak…. Jellal!? Is that you?"**

Crap!

" **Oh hey Erza. I didn't see you there."** Jellal muttered nervously. Cursing himself for coming to the bakery instead of collecting information like he was supposed to in the first place.

" **...So what brings you here, I thought you were doing business for Crime Sorciere."** Erza asked hoping that if she kept the conversation going she might get to spend more time with him.

" **Oh...you know I am actually here to collect information about… um a dark guild."** Jellal replied hoping that she wouldn't catch on to his lie, not that it was a complete lie.

" **Really… So now Dark Guilds frequent bakeries?"** Erza asked, raising her eyebrow knowing full well that he wasn't telling her the complete truth about the situation.

" **Yeah, you know...the Master of the guild has a soft spot for sweets."**

" **Is that so… then he might not be all that bad, with such a good taste."**

At this point Erza was trying her hardest not to laugh but his expression as he told such an obvious lie was making it hard for her to do so especially when Cana and Romeo were snickering behind her, obviously catching on to his lie.

" **Oh! Would you look at the time! Erza, it seems that we have forgotten something really important back at the Inn. So don't mind us we are just going to head back and look for while you catch up with Casanova here."** Cana suddenly called out trying to give the two soon-to-be-lovers some privacy and if the feeling she got when touching her cards was right, they might just be about ready to take the Next step. With that final thought Cana signal Wendy, Romeo and Carla to get out of the store.

" **Wait Cana!"** Erza called out but it was too late, they were already out of the door and on their way to the Inn.

" **So... Why are you here?"** Jellal asked shifting the weight on his feet

" **I came here to pick up a cake that the conductor offered us an apology."** Erza stuttered her face once again gaining color. Hopefully he doesn't ask or hears about my little incident at the train station.

" **Oh"**

" **Yeah...hey where is Meredy and Ultear at?"** Erza said trying to get rid of the awkward atmosphere that had settled in after Cana and the others had left.

" **Meredy went to back up Ultear; who is staking out the Dark Guild that has been causing trouble around here lately."** Jellal told her, soon settling into a more comfortable feeling, it was Erza who he was talking to, the same Erza he had known since they were kids at the Tower of Heaven, causing her pain and sorrow. The same Erza who he had fallen in love with.

" **Good to hear, and what about you how have you been? How's your fiancée?"** Erza asked in a teasing manner.

" **Erza!"** Jellal groaned.

" **What?"** Erza asked feigning ignorance

" **How long are you going to hold that against me."** Jellal asked in an almost whining tone of voice, staring straight into her eyes.

" **I don't know maybe …. you should ask your fiancée."** Erza retorted a mischievous smile taking a hold of her features

" **Fine I will."** Jellal said, taking a step closer to her.

" **Wait? What?!"** Erza asked bewildered

" **You heard me, I'll go ask her right now."** Jellal replied taking a step closer, their noses almost touching

" **Fine do as you wish…"** Erza whispered, her breathing becoming erratic from the small space left between them

" **So Erza how long are you goin-"** Jellal started to ask, his eyes falling towards her full lips but soon was interrupted by the sound of crashing pans making them jump apart in panic with flushed cheeks.

" **Oh dear, sorry about that."** the young baker said, immediately regretting making such a slip up, few seconds more and they would have kiss, the life of a fangirl was never easy.

" **N-no it's fine...um I came here to pick up a cake from the conductor."** Erza stammered trying to calm her frantic heart that pounded against her ribcage, a small reminder of what almost happened.

" **That's right, give me a second I'll bring it to you."** The baker suddenly said going inside the kitchen while berating herself for ruining such a passionate moment.

" **...So..umm what brings you to this town anyway. Were you on some kind of mission?"**

Jellal asked scratching the back of his neck, trying to get rid of the awkwardness that had settled once again between them.

" **...Sort of, I'm here to stop a certain Idiot from destroying a town out of jealousy and give a scolding to some other idiots for leaving without saying anything."** Erza said this time with a gentle smile, thinking about her guild mates and their silly but thoughtful actions when the people they care about was in trouble.

Seeing her smile cause Jellal to feel dejected, thinking how as he was now; a wanted criminal, he wouldn't be able to bring her the happiness she deserves after all she had being through. At Least for now he was content with seeing her happy.

" **I'm glad to see you happy, smiling like that makes you look more beautiful than usual."**

" **...Thank you…"**

" **...My pleasure..."**

" **... I guess you are going to be leaving now."**

" **...Yeah but not right now… as a certain red haired destroyed my only way of transportation, but for now I guess I buy some cake."** Jellal stated with a smile of his own.

Erza's face turned bright red at his words whether from embarrassment about him finding out of her little accident in train station or from the meaning of his words

" **H-how did you find out about that?"** Erza stuttered while looking down, trying to avoid his stare.

" **I heard some rumors on my way to the bakery about a certain red haired going on a rampage trying to avenge her friends honor, making me suspected you, and when the baker mention that you were getting a complimentary cake from the conductor, it confirmed my suspicion."** Jellal replied with a smirk taking in her appearance, she looked breathtaking even with her hair all messed up and her bright red face that reveal that underneath all her armor and tough appearance she was a kind hearted person that deserve to be happy all the time.

" **Here you go dear, two complementary cakes to go."**

" **Wait two! I thought he gave me only one?"** Erza asked in confusion she was sure she was only going to get one and then she was going to buy 49 more.

" **Oh yeah, one is from me. You and your boyfriend look so cute together!"** The young baker said knowing full well that the couple in front of her haven't yet taken the next step to dating each other but maybe this would give them a small push.

" **W-we are not d-dating."** Erza stuttered trying to clear up the confusion but the baker wasn't hearing any of it.

" **In that case...just think of it as a business deal for the future, if you guys end up marrying each other I would like to make the Cake for your wedding."** The baker said with a wink that even had Jellal blushing just at the thought of seeing Erza walk down the Aisle in a white wedding dres-

" **Jellal! Are you okay?! Your nose is bleeding!"** Erza asked, panicking at the sight of Jellal bleeding.

" **Y-yeah I'm okay."** Jellal asked cursing himself for having such an embarrassing reaction in front of her no less.

" **Here, have a seat my dear. I'll be back with a towel and a glass of water."** the baker said giving him a knowing smile, as if she knew exactly what he was thinking

" **Thank you and sorry for all the trouble."** Erza replied while trying to stop the bleeding and wondering what on Earth-land was going on, she was sure that Jellal was healthy as he worked out all the time, his figure and muscles were proof of that. Erza blushed once again at the thought of Jellal working out- wait maybe he was overworking himself, maybe he wasn't eating or sleeping properly...what if he was suffering from an illness, in that case she should take him to the nearest hospita-

" **I don't know what is going around that pretty little head of yours, but i'm alright."** Jellal said flicking Erza slightly in the forehead so she would stop worrying about him so much.

" **Are you sure?"**

" **Yeah, I just feel a bit dizzy-"** Jellal was saying when he suddenly felt himself being picked up.

" **In that case I'll take you to the doctor, getting dizzy isn't normal. is it."** Erza said while holding Jellal princess style ready to take him to the doctor.

" **Erza, put me down I'm okay and getting dizzy isn't that big of a deal."** Jellal told her trying to soothe her worries away, she was too good for someone like him.

" **Okay, but if you start feeling sick you'll tell me, right?"** Erza asked Jellal while lowering him in the chair.

" **Yeah"**

" **Here you go… did something happen?"** the baker asked as she came back with the glass of water and the towel.

" **N-no everything is fine and I also would like to order 48 more cakes."** Jellal replied, he was sure that with that amount of cakes Erza would forget about her worries.

" **Coming right up."**

He just hoped that one day she'll let him worry about her instead...


	15. SoonMy dear

Hey you guys I made a poll you should check it out and give feed back about the story! Pleaseeeeee (puppy eyes) You can just go to my profile and click on a option and tadah! We all become happy!

* * *

As Cana and the others were making their way back to the Inn, Cana felt a small shocking sensation coming from her front pocket, were her Tarot cards resided. She made a move to retrieve her cards, but as her fingers made contact with the smooth surface, she immediately knew what she had to do.

" **Is something the matter Cana?"** Carla's voiced asked coming from within Wendy's arms, making the young Dragon slayer turn back to face Cana; who had stop walking, in front of a small store of magical objects.

" **Oh, nothing's the matter… but I forgot to go past this store, where I was going to buy something that I needed."** Cana replied with a hint of hesitation, not knowing if it was a good Idea to involve the three young mages into what was about to unfold.

" **If that's the case, then we can go together Cana-san"** Wendy asked, her sweet innocent voiced was the deciding factor about their involvement.

" **No it's alright, I'll just go back, while you guys head back to the Inn."** Cana replied, hoping the young mages wouldn't question her decision on going alone.

" **Are you sure Cana-nee, we can definitely come with you?"** Romeo asked, finding her request a bit weird.

" **I'm sure… besides someone needs to head down to the Inn to see if anyone has to return."** Cana said, adding the second part to ensure that they wouldn't come with her.

" **I guess you are right."** Romeo replied, a bit disappointed about having to head back to the Inn without any sort of action. Cana seeing Romeo's slightly disappointed face, came up with a small idea.

" **Besides …"** Cana said as she leans down to whisper into Romeo's ear, as not to attract the small dragon slayer's attention. **"...If we do it this way…you might have a small opportunity to spend some alone time with our precious Wendy...ne?"**

Hearing her last sentence made Romeo's whole face light up with embarrassment.

" **I guess w-we can head down to Inn, just in case Natsu-nii is there by now."** Romeo said while covering his flushed cheeks, making Cana smile at his innocence, something that she hadn't witness or experience in a long time.

As Romeo and Wendy started heading back to the Inn after saying their farewells, Carla suddenly got down from Wendy's arms and flew back to a startle Cana, who was surprise to see the white exceed coming towards her.

" **Cana I might not know what the whole situation, but you made the right choice."** Carla said, a serious face shown in her face.

" **I-I don't know w-what you are talking about."** Cana stammered trying to hide the truth from the little exceed, but failing miserably.

" **Don't worry Cana, I had a small precognition of the future, the one where you decided to bring Wendy and Romeo along... I'm just glad that you decided not get them involved, and if you need help you can use the** _ **'Call Card'**_ **to contact us."** Carla said as she tried holding back her tears, she knew that the two young mages were capable of handling themselves if the situation got tough, but sometimes it was better to leave it to the more experience.

" **I really hope so and please take care of them Carla...if I'm not back in about two hours send reinforcements … just in case something bad happens."** With those final words Cana started walking in the direction of her destination, while muttering about how she need a good drink after she was done.

Within Seconds Carla lost sight of the brunette.

" **I hope you get there in time."** Carla whispered into the wind, knowing it wouldn't reach the person she meant it for.

" **Carla!"**

Wendy called out making the little white exceed snap out of her thoughts. Giving one last glance into the direction that Cana had gone to, Carla flew back into the arms of her little Dragon Slayer. All while thinking how wonderful all the mages of Fairy Tail were.

 _~In an Abandoned Warehouse~_

" **Boss! We found her!"** A baldheaded man yelled while gasping for air, he had been running all over town trying to find the girl that had caught the boss's attention. She was a pretty little lady with long hair and a curvy figure, with a sweet yet dangerous vibe, the boss's favorite combination.

" **Excellent! Where is she?"** The boss exclaimed his voice booming through the abandoned warehouse, scaring some of his _'lesser subordinates'_.

" **She's in the dance club, but it seems she's some weird du-"** The messenger didn't even get to finish his report as his boss's hand struck him in the throat sending him flying into the wall, which crumbled with the impact.

Looking around the Boss saw his henchmen cowering under his gaze, making him smile, a dark and terrifying smile that spread goosebumps throughout all of his subordinates.

" **You!"** the Boss yelled pointing in the direction of a young mage with bright Orange hair. Making the young mage tremble with even more fear.

" **Yes you the one with the orange hair, bring her to me… and don't come back without her… if you do you'll get punished..."** The boss ordered while extending his arm in the direction of the messenger he had sent out flying and squeezing his arm into a fist, gasps for air could be heard from the messenger who soon started coughing **blood "...Just like him and as for the guy she's with, you can do whatever you want with him."** With those words the Boss released his fist making the messenger gasp for air once again.

With horrified face the young mage scampered off in search for girl, fearing that the boss wrath.

" **Soon… my dear we'll be together…."**

 _~Back at the dance club~_

" **Are you okay Juvia?"** Lyon asked in a concern voice

" **...Yeah, it's just that Juvia felt chills going down Juvia's spine."** Juvia replied while rubbing her arms.

" **Maybe Juvia is getting a cold?"** Juvia wondered out loud

" **In that case we should go eat something war-"** Lyon was saying when Juvia interrupted him

" **No it's okay, Juvia just wants to dance for a bit longer then we can head back to the Inn"**

" **Okay if you say so..."**

* * *

 _ **Wahhhh I'm so sorry you guys! I know I haven't updated in forever, but I was studying for testing so my laptop was off limits... I'm still testing but I finally have a small break like 2 days before I go back into seclusion, but for now here's the update ^.^ I hope you guys enjoyed it and before i leave here's a piece of advice never get sick during testing or you won't be able to concentrate in nothing... that's me right now since my ears won't stop ringing and I have gotten a fever once again. (Sad face)**_


	16. Juvia is perfect the way she is

**_~A block away from the Dance Club~_**

As Gray and Bacchus neared the dance club, the tension between the two males increased with the latter oblivious of the tension as he drunkenly chatted away about the fine attributes of the Fairy Tail girls. Especially about a certain mage that he wouldn't name.

" **Hey Gray what do you think of Juvia?"** Bacchus asked out of nowhere snapping Gray from his murderous thoughts where the drunken mage starred as the prime victim.

" **...She's a nice person."** Gray responded while trying to keep his cool expression at the sudden question.

" **C'mon, there's must be something that you like about her, after all she's one of the sexiest women in all of Fiore, according to Sorcerer Weekly!"** Bacchus exclaimed trying to get a reaction from the Ice mage who was known for his cold expression that gave nothing away.

" **..."**

" **Well in that case I'll tell you my thoughts about 'Juvia-chan', She is a bit prudish but has a nice rack, but my favorite part about her is her long legs that are just begging to be wrap ar-"** before Bacchus could continue a sudden Icy fist interrupted him, slamming him to the floor and leaving a crater. A furious Gray standing before him, his breathing was erratic. Not from the exertion but from his pure and unadulterated anger.

" **What's the matter Gray, I thought you and Juvia weren't a couple?"** Bacchus asked as he stood up, wiping blood from the corner of his mouth, giving Gray a playful smirked.

" **We are not"** Gray muttered darkly. His eyes hooded with a glint of what appeared to be a murderous intent.

" **Then what's the problem?"** Bacchus asked in the same manner one would use when picking a fight with a friend.

" **I don't appreciate you talking about Juvia in that way or any other of my Guild mates for that matter."** Gray said or more like growled at Bacchus. He had no right to speak about Juvia in that lustful way, she deserved to be respected and not as someone's delusional fantasies.

" **Don't worry Mate, I'm just admiring true beauty. Even you can see how sexy she is, even if she does tend to dress in a modest way, but that does nothing to take away from her beauty. But it wouldn't hurt her if she dress in a revealing manner once in a while."** Bacchus responded, he never expected to get such a reaction from the Ice mage. He was only expecting a small reaction like a glare but to get a punch from him was something he would've never thought possible.

Gray felt anger burning deep inside of him at hearing Bacchus words. Juvia is perfect the way she is and doesn't need to wear any revealing garments to attract the opposite sex, it was painfully obvious how much the opposite sex found her attractive even when she wore her modest attires.

As Gray stood there, thinking of Juvia's wardrobe a young man no older than Gray with bright orange hair and emerald green eyes, bumped into him. Breaking him away from his thoughts and anger. Spilling all the magical objects from the young man's messenger bag.

" **...Ah sorry…"** the orange hair guy murmured as he scrambled to pick them up.

" **No it's okay… I should have being paying attention"** Instead of thinking about Juvia

" **Here let me help you."** Gray offered while picking up a pair of glasses that look similar to Levy and Lucy's red ones.

" **No…it's okay I can do this myself."** The young mage replied in a nervous tone.

" **Nonsense mate, mages should stick together and help each other."** Bacchus replied while picking up a purple magical stone, lifting it up against the sun to see inside of it.

" **Thank you"** the young mage replied in an almost baffle tone. Why were these mages being so kind to him, a stranger? He was used to mages being evil and only looking out for themselves and not caring what their actions cause. He was used to mages like his boss.

Soon both Bacchus and Gray were helping the young mage collect his stuff. Leaving the young mage mesmerized by their kindness, something he hadn't experience in a long, long time.

" **Once again I thank both of you."** The young mage said as he gave them both a bow of gratitude.

" **Don't worry."** Gray said as he extended his hand. **"By the way I am Gray Fullbuster a mage from Fairy Tail and he i-"** Before Gray could finish his introductions Bacchus pushed him away.

" **-And I am Bacchus Groh from Quatro Cerberus"** Bacchus finished

 _Wow these mages are powerful maybe even more powerful than the boss_

" **Nice to meet you I'm Tamaki Yoshino ….. And I'm not currently in any guild."**

" **What a coincidence my guild is recruiting new members and you look like a decent mage."** Bacchus stated, and to be truthful that was his real reason why he was in town in the first place. The master had been trying to recruit more members ever since the Magic Games.

" **Well in that case you could also try joining my guild."** Gray interjected, he wasn't about to let Bacchus win. It may seemed petty but after hearing him talk about Juvia that way, he was definitely not above it.

" **Hey what's your deal? I saw him first."** Bacchus replied to Gray's invitation.

" **No I saw him first."** Gray rebutted

" **If that was true you wouldn't have bumped into him in the first place"**

" **...Umm..guys?"**

" **Not Now!"** Gray and Bacchus yelled out in unison. Immediately regretting it.

" **..."**

" **Sorry"** Both Mages murmured

" **It's okay, and I really appreciated you guys trying to recruit me your guilds but right now I'm not thinking of joining a guild-"** not while the boss has me under his control **"-but I'm really grateful."**

" **Guess we can't do anything about it, but if you change your mind you can always join Fairy Tai-"**

" **-Or you can also join Quatro Cerberus"** Bacchus interjected

" **I'm really grateful for all the kindness both of you have shown me and I hope to be able to re-paid it but for now I must carry on."** The young man said before giving a small bow to each of them scampering into the street at a high speed. It

" **..."**

" **Kindness...all we did was help him pick up his stuff."** Bacchus said after a long pause, their actions weren't that big of a deal to deserve such appreciation.

" **He must have had a tough live."** Gray replied giving one last look in the direction he had disappeared into.

" **We probably should keep on going to the Club before Juvia leaves"** Bacchus suggested snapping Gray once away from his thoughts.

" **You are right. Let's go."** Gray murmured more to himself than to Bacchus

* * *

 ** _...Hi... I know I haven't updated in forever but I tend to do that a lot but this time the gap was bigger so I really wanted to Apologize from the bottom of my heart. Lately I haven't had much motivation for getting past my Writers block but hopefully it's all over now. Another thing is I wanna tell you is that May 30th was the one year anniversary of the Fan-fiction so I wanna thank all of you for sticking with me even through my rare updates. I was actually planning to make something special for the anniversary but I thought it was in July instead of may so I was caught by surprise but don't worry I will have another chapter up and running tomorrow to make up for my mistakes and I hope to update and finish Water as its nearing its end and I hope to finish it before I go to Mexico for vacation where the WiFi is none existent in my house unless I 'borrow' the neighbors...Anyway I will be once again thanking everyone leaving reviews, following and favoriting my story and also for the ones I still haven't thank, in the next chapter so please review and tell me what you think~~~~~~~ you idiotic author beevaleria_**

 ** _P.s I was re-reading the story and I was horrify at all the typos and bad grammar I commit / I can't believe you people didn't choose to throw tomatoes *shudder* at my horrible grammar, but once I'm done with the story I will correct it so future readers don't go through the same horrors as y'all had to suffer through._**

 _ **p.s.s. Does anyone here watch Supernatural here...I just started a couple of weeks ago and I'm barely in season 7 and my whole life is a complete mess from all that happen to My baby Cas along with my other babies Dean and Sam *sniff* *sniff***_


	17. Laxus-Bear

Hiii *warning* before you read anything please keep in mind that I wrote this in an two hours so there might be a lot of grammar mistakes but Don't worry I'll go over it tomorrow and fix it and some scenes might be awkward as I'm practicing for when Juvia and Gray finally meet in the story, 17 chapter into the story and they haven't made contact with each other lolo anyways I would like to thank those who I hadn't had the time to thank from awhile back;

 ** _GrayAndJuviaFullbuster_ ** for following my story (pretty username), _**Riversong5**_ who followed and favorite the story (made me happy since it was 2 days after Christmas), ** _Sandile's Darkness_** (who made me fangirl cause they didn't just follow and favorite the story but also me! can you believe it, I always get happy when they do), gaara973 who follow my story and reminded me of my baby gaara from naruto, **_Ameonna Juvia_** (wahhh she left such a nice review along with following and favoriting my self along with my story It wasss sooo sweet and nice from their part), **_Fafiqah QiuQiu_ ** ( such an unique username but sounds pretty cool on my part, the follow and favorite the story, it made me sooo happy ), ** _claudiacorvo_** who follow my story the same day as Sandile's darkness so I was still pretty hyped up, _**Kaylacutiepop**_ (who besides having such a cute username she made my day by reviewing, following and favorite my self along with my story almost ran into a pole when I got the email I remember this cause instead of running into the pole I ended up running into a cute guy who gave me weird looks after I stared at him for 2 whole minutes taking in his nice looks /), ** _master of waves 1995_** ( who didn't even let me recover from the previous incident and making me fan girl cause they also follow and favorite me along with the story hehe that time my mom wasn't able to witness it so I was also glad I don't need her to question my sanity anymore), _**otaku1835**_ who follow and favorited the story whoop whoop I really like the username, _ **XxEnzerukagexX**_ ( also an unique and cool username) who favorite my story serious where do you guys come up with such cool nicknames.

And I also wanna thank the people from yesterday who I was surprise that they din't start throwing torches at me for not updating for over a month;

who review my story not on the last chapter but on chapter 5 which I found endearing since It made happy to see that someone gave me a glimpse of their thoughts while reading my story she also favorite and follow the story, **_The Black Fairy of Fairy Tail_** (seriously people you all gotta teach me how to be creative with usernames) who also followed and favorited the story, **_Angela Robin_** ( a username that reminds me of two of my favorite characters Angela from the tv show BONES and Robin from One piece) who followed my story 1:25 am I know the time cause I was reading this really good manga at the time so I told my self 5 more minutes but then at 2:17 am I got another notification of a review from _ **DeaR**_ a guest and I was like damnnnn the 5 minutes are already up ( you guys can't say anything about me staying up so late reading manga cause I assure you that some of you do the same thing soo ha) DeaR left a review that made a barely conscious/awake person happy but it also got me caught by mom who heard me my distorted fangirl that was a bit painful since I didn't have much energy left.

P.s. I know this review Wasn't from this story but from my little periodic sentence Until You See Him  it was wrote by a guest but I wanna to than them cause I was really surprise that someone actually liked my periodic sentence that I wrote in 9th grade in English class so thank you whoever that guest was.

Anyway thanks for all your support and please review and tell me what you thought of the chapter since it was a bit longer than i anticipated and I didn't even get through half of what I wanted to write so please enjoy!

~~Back at the Inn~~

" **You sure have a pretty big smile for someone that is going to get it once we go back to the guild"** Laxus commented as he sat down in the lobby waiting for the rest of the guys to come back.

" **I don't know what you are talking about, Laxus."** Mira said with a sly mischievous smile

" **You know exactly what I mean she-demon, ever since we gotten to this town you been nothing more than trouble."** Laxus said while taking out a cigarette from his coat pocket and lighting it up, taking in a long drag.

" **I thought you didn't smoke anymore."** Mira said with curiosity gazing at the small light emitting from the tip of the cigarette, almost in a trance.

" **I do, just not in front of you."** he said as he breathe out the smoke

" **Then why are you now."** Mira asked batting her thick eyelashes and cocking her head to the side in a curious way.

" **Because a certain she-demon has gotten on my nerves with all her match-making bullshit."** Laxus replied, his voice had a slight angry tone.

" **...you seem mad."** Mira noted as she watch Laxus take in another puff of smoke and breathing it out. It was true he had slowly stopped smoking in front of her little by little and right before he stop he only smoked when he was irritated or tense.

" **Of course I am, who wouldn't be when their girlfriend spends all her time setting people up instead of paying attention to her boyfriend while on a trip to the hot springs."** Laxus responded while putting his cigarette out. He was a bit annoyed, he was expecting to spend the whole time soaking inside the hot springs. Not setting people up with his over crazed romantic girlfriend.

" **You do realize we aren't here on a vacation right?"**

" **And you realize we aren't here to set people up?"**

" **That's different…"** Mira tried to explain but was silenced by the look Laxus gave her.

" **..."**

" **Are you pouting?"** Mira asked while leaning on her seat to get a better look at his face.

" **I don't pout."** Laxus mumbled

" **Aww Laxus-bear is pouting how cute!"** Mira squealed with delight.

" **Woman, I told you millions of times to stop calling me that!"** Laxus exclaimed while looking away from her with a hint embarrassment, he loathed that nickname she had given him early on in their secret relationship.

" **What's the matter, it's not like anyone is here Laxus-bear."** Mira pouted

" **Just stop it."**

" **Laxus-bear laxus-bear laxus-bear laxus-"** Before she could finish her taunting, Laxus launched himself into her seat grabbing both of her wrists above her head and pinning the rest of her torso down with his own body.

" **I dare you to say it again."** Laxus whispered in a low tone of voice sending shivers down her body.

" **...Laxus-bear."** Mira breathed out

With those words Laxus bent down for a forceful kiss, tightening his grip on her wrists causing her to squirm under him, but shortly after she gave in, returning the kiss with equal force. It had been awhile since they had shared a kiss, it was difficult finding some time alone while trying to keep their relationship a secret. Before long their tongues started to fight for dominance with Laxus taking control. He soon began exploring the already familiar mouth. His efforts were rewarded by Mira's small moan causing the white haired mage to blush and causing the dragon slayer to deepen their kiss in a passionate manner, Laxus kept making his advances flushing both of their bodies even closer. After a while Laxus ended their kiss, leaving the take-over mage breathless and hot all over.

" **Were you saying something?"** Laxus taunted his voice husky from the kiss, still holding Mira down but now in a looser manner.

" **-er"** Mira breathed out

" **What did you say?"** Laxus whispered while kissing her neck

" **I said Laxus-bear"** Mira said in a breathless teasing tone of voice.

As Laxus went for another kiss he was interrupted by the slamming of the Inn's front doors. Both Laxus and Mira looked up seeing that their companions were left speechless and frozen in place. Natsu holding onto the doors handle with Lucy by his side and Gajeel carrying Levy princess style

" **..."**

" **Hold up You guys are dating?!"**

" **Since when?"**

" **Laxus-Bear!?"**

" **You and that lighting bastard?!"**

" **Hey guys calmed down. Yeah Laxus and I are going out."**

~Back at the Dance club~

As Tamaki reached the dance club, his heart started beating furiously. He was beyond nervous but he had to do it. There was no other choice if he wanted his little brother back. It was already three years since the boss had taken his brother away from him in order to force him to work as his lackey.

Snapping himself away from his painful memories he took out the picture of the woman that had piqued the bosses interest from the pocket of his trousers. She was a very beautiful woman with a pale complexion, blue hair and bright eyes. She looked familiar but Tamaki ignored it. He did not want to recognize her in fear that he would back down.

" **Okay Tamaki, you can do this. Remember it's all for Seki."** Tamaki whispered to himself as he entered the club

Upon entering his sense of hearing at the sound of a ballad. He hated any kind of romantic music as it reminded him of all he couldn't have. As he scanned the area he spotted the woman along with her dancing partner the seemed to be enjoying their dance, their laughter was muted by the lyrics of the song. Tamaki took a deep breath and straighten his shoulders as he march towards the dancing couple, his marched possessed the resolved and purposed of his mission, but he falter at the smile that she directed towards him in acknowledgement of his presence. But he couldn't back down now, the life of his brother was in the line.

Okay take a big breath

" **Hi"**

" **Oh Hi can we help you."** asked her companion while coming to a complete stop at the edge of the dance floor, both were looking at him in anticipation.

" **I am really sorry."** Tamaki exclaimed while bowing in their direction, leaving them both baffle at his sudden apology.

" **Do you know him?"** Lyon asked Juvia who simply shook her head.

" **Who-"** before Lyon could asked him who he was, Tamaki extended his arm and turn into a giant rock hand that made a grab for Juvia but Lyon was faster and pushed her out of the way and getting captured instead. With Lyon in his palm Tamaki tighten his fist in an attempt to weaken his opponent, but was blasted away by water. Now free Lyon created a giant Ice eagle that dived to attack the Earth Mage who raised a wall of rock crushing the eagle. At this point everyone in the dance floor had left leaving them alone to fight but in the corner the girl with wild hair stood frozen in place half afraid and half amazed at the sudden fight that had started in her club.

" **Juvia doesn't know why are you doing this but you attempted to hurt Lyon-sama and Juvia can't just stand and watch you hurt Juvia's friends."** Juvia exclaimed as she shot another blast of water. This time it was blocked by pieces of rock that were flying in their direction but were destroyed by an ice bear.

" **Shit, these mages are really powerful."** Tamaki whispered to himself trying to think of some way to stop their attack without really hurting them after all he didn't want to hurt anyone. Suddenly Tamaki stopped in his tracks and slumped to the floor. He needed to get close enough to touch them if he wanted to wrap things quickly.

" **Hey I think he collapse."** Lyon noted as he lower his arms from the fighting stance and slowly made his way to the slumped over figure.

" **Lyon-sama, Juvia doesn't think that's a good Idea."** Juvia called out

" **It's okay Juvia, I think he collapse from draining himself of magic, after all Earth magic takes up a lot of magic."** Lyon guessed as he bent down to get a look at the guy.

" **ry."**

" **I think he is mumbling something."** Lyon said while leaning over closer

" **Sorry!"** Tamaki yelled as his arm shot up and grabbed a hold of Lyon, who felt a sensation spread over his body. He tried fighting but his body or magic wouldn't cooperated. He was bound by some sort of magic.

" **Lyon-sama!"** Juvia yelled as she ran over to help him.

" **No stay away."** Lyon called out but was suddenly punched into a wall with a giant arm rendering him unconscious

" **What did you do to Lyon-sama?"** Juvia asked as came within touching distance of the young mage.

" **Don't worry he is not dead, just unconscious."** Tamaki responded while swiftly grabbing a hold of her arm, bounding her body and magic with his own body restriction magic, something that he had learn from the Oshibana town thugs he had rescued from the boss.

" **Let go of Juvia this instant."** Juvia demanded as she urged her body to move, but to no avail.

" **I am really sorry but I can't do that, the boss wants to meet you."** Tamaki answered while summoning vines from the wooden floors and shaping them into a large cage where he gently placed Juvia and after few more seconds Lyon was placed alongside her.

" **Please bear with this a bit longer."** Tamaki said as he and the now walking cage made their way to the bosses warehouse, leaving the girl with the wild hair frozen in place in her little corner.


	18. Would you guys stop flirting

Heyyy my lovely readers! Happy fourth of July to all the american readers! And to those who don't celebrate the 4th of July, Happy Monday! which means new chapter of Fairy Tail which is awesome! In my case today I celebrate my dads and sister's birthday and tomorrow I'll celebrate my nephews. The only thing that sucks is that I am sick and have a fever but they still made me go out with them and socialize which is not okay. Anyway I want to thank a _**Guest**_ who wrote a really nice review that made me almost spit my water when I read it because it hit me to the core! ** _fairytail lover girl 101_** man she made me fangirl big time since I was still riled up from the review and when I got the message that she follow/favorite not only the story but me too which always and I mean always makes my day! _ **Dragonll237**_ this child I swear is making my day because it's not the first time that they been in my radar which I appreciate since it tells me that I don't loose my readers due to a bad chapter and the review that they left me shock since I was thinking what to do when Gray got to them but y'all have to wait for the next chap gihihi. _**DeaR**_ who also has come back to review and gave me approval of the Miraxus moment that I was sweating bullets over since I wasn't sure of it was good or not. _**madcat27**_ who gave me a cute review which I enjoy reading and getting in trouble for fangirling which lead me to _'accidentally'_ hitting my nephew in face with a shoe when they interrupted my moment (I don't regret it though) So Thank all of you for reading! And guess what ... as all of you know the end is coming near for the story so I have been working on a small NaLu one shot that came to me months ago but i'm still working on the kinks and stuff so I was thinking of playing a game with all my readers if any of you are interest please see the A/N at the end of the chapter.

* * *

~Back at Club~

" **Shit, I was too late."** Cana whispered to herself while looking through the big crater in the wall by the entrance.

" **Don't this people know how to use the door, and why is it always near the door itself. I would understand if it was in the opposite side of the door."** Cana exclaimed while going through the new entrance, into the dance club. It was partially destroyed, the mirrors shattered into millions of pieces, and traces of Ice, water and earth magic were all over the place. It was safe to assume that the enemy was earth magic user, and not completely weak at all.

" **Hey you, there are you a mage?"** a voice called out by the corner.

Cana turned around and tried to see who it was but whoever it was they were hidden by all the debris.

" **Yes, I am Cana from the Fairy Tail guild."**

" **Oh good you're one of the good mages."** The voiced replied while coming out of her hiding spot, a mane of red curls covered in bits of wood and glass, bounced as she made her way to Cana.

" **I am Azuma Tokie, and I'm the owner of the dance club or what's left of it."** Azuma said while extending her hand to the fairy tail mage.

" **Nice to meet you-"** Cana replied while shaking her hand **"-is there any chance that you saw a girl with blue haired accompanied by a guy with white hair."**

" **Yes! They were the ones dancing when all of the sudden this guy, kind of cute by the way, with orange hair came up to them and started to apologized but neither of them seemed to know him. He then attacked with a big bang fixing them to fight back but the orange haired guy touched the white haired fellow and it was as if he had being paralyzed. He then was knocked down and then the girl who was already making her way to the white haired mage when he was thrown into a wall and was grabbed the orange haired guy. Who in turn paralyzed and threw her into a cage made up of vines that he had summon from my freaking wooden floors! My beautiful wooden floors! But you know its okay because I was meaning to remodel everything. Oh and then she was soon accompanied inside the cage by the unconscious guy. Then the cage started moving and they left to east of the club. But the weird thing is that I didn't sense any kind of murderous intent from the orange haired-kun and he kept apologizing."** Azuma narrated her encounter in a tone of voice that was a mixed between excitement and fear.

" **Thank you, and don't worry about you club-"** before Cana could finish her sentence she was interrupted by loud yelling coming from outside the club and from what she was able to gather, she knew who exactly those voices belong to.

" **Gray! Hold on, maybe she wasn't here in the first place!"** Bacchus yelled as he held on to Gray trying to stop him from going into a rampage. For the first time Bacchus was able to see what the girl Juvia really meant to Gray, even before they had reached the club they had heard the rumors of an attack between mages inside the club. As soon as Gray caught wind of the attack, he made a run for it and he himself had some trouble keeping up with the Ice mage.

" **Let go of me! I need to find her!"** Gray roared as he struggled in Bacchus hold. He didn't know what was wrong with him but when he found out there was a fight between mages, he immediately thought of Juvia. Then his mind went blank and before he knew it he was in front of the club, his mind coming up with more and more absurd situation that ended up with Juvia scared and vulnerable. Those thought were the ones that rile him up into the frenzy he was currently in.

" **Gray calm down! We'll find her.** " A familiar voice said from inside the club. This made Gray stop in his struggle. Soon the voice stepped outside the club and into their field of vision.

" **Cana? What are you doing here?"** Bacchus asked for Gray who was about to ask the same thing.

" **Oh, Bacchus it's you, are here to steal another one of my bikini tops?"** Cana asked while crossing her arms in a way that suggested that she wasn't too happy about him being here.

" **Oi, I didn't steal them. I won those fair and square, but I wouldn't mind going another round with you."** Bacchus replied knowing full well he was just adding to her irritation, but who could blame him, she look more beautiful when she was all riled up about him. After all it wasn't easy being in love with a fierce woman that wasn't afraid to give you a piece of her mind, it may not be easy but it sure was fun.

" **Why you litt-"** But before Cana was able to finish her statement. Gray gave them both a look that wasn't too keen on them arguing at this moment.

" **Would you guys stop flirting right now, and you Cana tell me where Juvia is."** Gray pretty much demanded in a cold voice that sent chills down their backs.

" **Umm about that, when I got here it was already too late…"** Cana started to say but trailed off. She didn't how to tell him she had gotten kidnap.

 _3...2...1_

" **What do you mean it was already too late?"** Gray burst out. His mind was definitely making more and more absurd situations but this time with Juvia ending up hurt, something that his heart for some reason couldn't take well. Wait she was with Lyon so she should be okay, right? Both of them were strong mages so they must be alright, but if Juvia so much as gets hurt he'll deliver Lyon and whoever was stupid enough to hurt her a ton load of pain. If Lyon was going to take her away from him for even a minute he should of being protecting her with his life not letting her get hurt.

" **Okay, Bacchus be prepared and for whatever your life's worth don't let go of him."** Cana whispered-yelled at Bacchus, who nodded and tightened his hold on the Ice mage.

" **Well you see, both Lyon and Juvia were attack while dancing and then they were kidnapped, bu-"** As Cana was about to finish she felt a chill run down her spine. She turn to face the one that responsible for it, but was frightened of what she saw. Gray was emitting a dark aura fill with Murderous intent. His expression was deathly still, but what terrified her most was the way his eyes had a dangerous gleam to them. Foreshadowing what was to come. She just hoped that Bacchus would be able to hold him back until he was calm enough.

When Gray heard what Cana was saying; his whole body shut down as he fought to stay in control, not letting his dark side take over, but as the time passed his mind kept getting clouded with dark and ominous thoughts and he knew if he didn't pulled himself together soon he was going to soon give in and Mavis knows what would happen if he let go.

" **Gray are you okay?"** Bacchus whispered, afraid that if he spoke to loud it would make him snap and make him go on a frenzy.

" **I'm okay!"** Gray said in what he thought was a calm and composed voice but in reality was more of a roar that shook both Cana and Bacchus down to their very core.

Taking deep breaths Gray increased his efforts to calm down, while counting to one hundred backwards and after few more minutes he had manage to put his rage on a tight hold that he knew wouldn't go away until he saw that Juvia was by his side and unharmed.

" **Okay you can let go of me now."** Gray said in a more control tone of voice.

" **If you say so, mate."** Bacchus replied as he slowly let go of his hold on him.

" **Cana do you know where she is now."** Gray asked in what seem a forced calm tone of voice.

" **The owner told me the direction that they went and after that I can use my magic to see where her exact location is."** Cana replied

" **That's good, that's good."** Gray murmured to himself trying to keep his rage at bay.

" **Okay Cana lead the way."** Gray said after a moment of silence were both drunks looked at him, waiting for his response. Without hesitation Cana started walking towards the east of the club, where Azuma had told her, she soon was followed by both males.

~Back at the Inn~

" **So you mean to tell us, that you guys have been dating in secret for a while?"** Lucy asked astonish at the news, she really wouldn't have guessed that they were dating if they hadn't walked in on them.

" **...Yeah."** Mira replied with a nervous giggle, she love putting people in the spotlight about their relationship but whenever it was on her she tended to be quite shy.

" **Congratulations!"** Levy and Lucy both said at the same time, making Mira smile and a bit relief

" **Wow I just can't believe that Mira actually likes that lighting bast-"** _Smack_ _ **!**_ **"Oww what was that for Lucy."** Natsu whined he was just going to state his opinion when all of the sudden he was hit by Lucy, not that he really minded as it was Lucy's way of showing she cared or at least according to Happy.

" **You have a problem with it."** Laxus asked in a gruff voice while looking directly at the two dragon slayers who now knew better than say anything bad unless they wanted to be torture by the two ladies in front of them that seemed to radiate dark auras.

" **No."** Both Dragon slayers replied almost instantly.

" **Good."** Lucy and Levy whispered to themselves while giving the new couple sweet smiles.

" **Anyway did you guys find Gray?"** Mira asked suddenly hoping to change the topic as soon as possible.

" **Actually we found him in J-"** Lucy replied but was interrupted by the door opening, with Wendy and Romeo walking in both with red faces followed by Carla who flew behind them of them.

" **Natsu-nii!"** Romeo called out when he saw the dragon slayer.

" **What are you guys doing here?"** Mira asked not that she minded, since both were also people she wanted to get together but she had decided to wait a couple of years before she interfere.

" **Oh we were looking for you guys, we came here with Cana and Erza."** Wendy responded and when the other group heard Erza's name, they shiver in what you could only described as fear.

" **Wh-here is Erza at?"** Levy asked trembling at the thought of Erza punishing them for leaving without her.

Before any of them could answer they saw that Carla had fallen into the floor holding down her head as if in pain.

" **Carla!"** Wendy shouted in a panic voice as she knelt down next to her.

" **What's wrong is she hurt."** Gajeel asked which surprised everyone especially Levy who gave him a strange look.

" **What?"** Gajeel whispered to Levy who just schooled her head and went back to looking at Carla who seemed to be in some kind of trance.

" **Could it be she's getting a vision?"** Natsu whispered surprising everyone once again. It seemed like the dragon slayers were full of surprises.

" **You are right Natsu-San, I only seen her like this when she's in the process of seeing a vision."** Wendy answered, letting out a sigh of relief now that she knew Carla wasn't in any danger. At Wendy's sigh Romeo grabbed her hand giving it a soft squeeze.

With a sudden gasp Carla sat upright startling everyone.

" **We don't have time we need to find Juvia and Gray!"** Carla yelled while getting to her feet but swaying a bit.

" **Carla are you okay."**

" **Yes Wendy I'm fine, but we need find them right now."** Carla said trying to explain.

" **Okay Carla calm down and tell us why we need to find them."** Levy asked trying to make sense of the situation.

" **Because if we don't find them ….the whole town is going to be destroy…"**

* * *

So who ever wants to play all you gotta do is guess one of my 10 top ships not including my Fairy Tail ships cause it may or may not cause a war ( and I'm not afraid to sink ships or sink with my own but I gotta be peaceful and stuff) and there are only ten winners aka who ever guesses my ships first and each time they are guessed they will not be counted again so it's first come first serve kind of thing, the winners get to read the small preview of my one shot. I will be posting which ships have already been guessed correctly in the a/n. Oh and you can answer by reviewing or PM and I will be giving out clues but I think I have mention one or two in my author notes. Anyways good luck! First Clue two of them are Yaoi ships.


End file.
